El Poder Lo Cambia Todo
by QuantumFerret
Summary: Equestria cae, Equestria se alza, Equestria cae , Equestria se alza,Equestria cae ,Equestria se alza , los sistemas frágiles no pueden aguantar tantos embates y cuando el vidrio se rompe no puede regresar a su estado anterior, el cambio es para siempre, el poder es para siempre.
1. Periodismo antes del cambio

**Periodismo antes del cambio**

Ponyville siempre fue un lugar de tranquilidad pero los recientes hechos acontecidos han cambiado el eje de importancia del pueblo pasando de ser un mero pueblucho campestre a tener la misma importancia de Canterlot, en un principio su fama se vio influenciada al ser el lugar donde viven los elementos de la armonía y todas las cosas acontecidas ahí , eso ya de por si era importante, pero ahora me veo obligada a quitarle importancia a los elementos dado de que el hecho que narrare a continuación cambio para siempre la visión que tenía Equestria hacia el pueblo.

Pero primero he de presentarme yo soy Magicka Watch y soy una unicornio periodista, criada en Canterlot ,mi pelaje es blanco y mi melena rosada y ordenada, mi cutiemark es simplemente un periódico en llamas azules, creo que significa mi ardiente pasión hacia el periodismo, los demás detalles no importan. Una vez hecha mi descripción procedo a narrar lo acontecido en la última Nightmare Night acontecida en Ponyville.

Como periodista del "Canterlot Eye" fui enviada a Ponyville dado que no solo la princesa Luna iba a estar sino que también acompañando a la princesa, su sobrina la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y su esposo Shining Armor, Capitán de la guardia diurna de la princesa Celestia y hermano de la Princesa Twiligth, he de admitir que la presencia del capitán Shining Armor me intrigo bastante el momento que me entere por qué ¿para que el capitán de la guardia diurna iría a una celebración de la princesa Luna si todas las otras veces se quedaba en Canterlot velando por la seguridad de Celestia debido a que en toda celebración la cantidad de guardias disminuía y el capitán debía de cuidar obligatoriamente el palacio junto con los guardias que no habían ido a celebrar? NO ERA NORMAL, de seguro no iría por los dulces y juegos baratos seguramente, aunque claro eso eran suposiciones mías por que el periódico solo quería que fotografiara el evento, tomase notas de todo lo que acontezca y finalmente hacer un bonito artículo sobre otra festividad bonita de nuestro reino…..Uf, pero yo sabía que había algo más en la presencia del capitán en la Nightmare Night y la averiguaría.

Llegue a mediodía a Ponyville en tren, logre hospedarme en un posada humilde no sin antes tener un encuentro con una loca poni rosa que insistía en ser mi amiga , molestia aparte estaba agotada de tanto caminar y tome una siesta reparadora, un descanso no me haría mal a fin de cuentas la Nightmare Night era mañana.

Desperté y vi que estaba atardeciendo así que decidí darme una vuelta por el pueblo y de paso ir a la biblioteca donde supuestamente vive la Princesa Twilight para preguntarle sobre la presencia de su hermano en la Nightmare Night, luego de estar media hora evitando a la poni rosa logre llegar a un árbol que por lo que tengo entendida era la biblioteca del pueblo, una vez dentro me encuentro con un ¿Dragón bebe? Extraño, pero tengo entendido que es el asistente de la princesa Twiligth así que procedo a entablar conversación con el:

-¿saludos, sabe dónde está la princesa?- dije cordialmente al dragón-

-¿Twilight? Salió con sus amigas hace un rato- me respondió el

DEMONIOS…..bueno aun podía esperarla.

-¿Sabes cuánto regresara?- le pregunte

-no lo sé con seguridad-me respondió el

-puedo quedarme a esperarla-

-claro ¿señorita….?

-Magicka Watch-

- bueno señorita Magicka por supuesto que puede quedarse pero no después de las nueve porque cerramos, por cierto me llamo Spike- y me extendió la mano y yo como toda una señorita se la estrecho

-un placer Spike-

Pase el rato leyendo libros varios, en especial de Daring Do porque son mis novelas favoritas, sí soy toda una "Daringa" jeje. Lamentablemente la princesa nunca llego, cosa extraña ya que según lo que me dijo Spike ella suele llegar no tan tarde para asi leer el resto de la noche, toda una intelectual.

-señorita Magicka, ya es hora de cerrar- me dice Spike , al parecer entre libro y libro uno no se percata del tiempo.

-parece que no llegara-

-parece- dice el medio melancólico

-el lado bueno es que pude leerme toda las novelas de Daring Do- respondo orgullosa

-¿así que tú también lees mucho?-

-bueno soy periodista , tengo que informarme y que mejor forma que leyendo un montón- respondo como toda una profesional del periodismo, siendo que llevo estancada en el sector de farándula por años deseando dar el reportaje de mi vida

-interesante sabias que BWLUAH-

Súbitamente Spike expulsa una flama verde que se transforma en un pergamino, este llevaba el sello de la princesa Celestia que decía URGENTE, impresionada me acerco a él pero Spike es más rápido y toma el pergamino

-no es educado husmear en correspondencia ajena- me regaña

-lo siento, instinto periodístico-

Celestia había mandado una carta urgente a Twlight , eso junto con la presencia de Shining Armor en la Nightmare Night confirmaba mis sospechas de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

Sin perder más el tiempo me despido de Spike y regreso a la posada a dormir temprano ya que el día siguiente sería muy agitado y probablemente me tenga que quedar despierta hasta madrugada. Pero me es imposible conciliar el sueño ya que en la posada sigue habiendo gente despierta haciendo ruido celebrando como en toda posada y más importante tenía mucho en que pensar, la presencia del capitán en la Nightmare Night, la carta urgente de Celestia a Twilight y eso súmale que la princesa nunca llego a la biblioteca temprano, como me contaba Spike, para leer y estudiar más como supuestamente hacia normalmente.

Pero mañana tendré que preocuparme por eso, ahora quiero solo dormir.

**De haber sabido lo que sucedió esa misma noche a las afueras de Ponyville…**

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que estar aquí?-

-hasta que el capitán Shining Armor diga que nos vayamos-

-demonios que aburrimiento-

Dos guardias diurnos pegasos se encontraban esa noche a las afueras de Ponyville custodiando una extraña roca de 2 metros de alto y color negro puro con unas líneas de color azul gelatinoso que brillaban levemente.

-¿Qué tiene de importante esta piedra?-dijo nuevamente el guardia preguntón mientras sobrevolaba la roca

-no lo sé pero el capitán digo que es de extrema importancia que la cuidemos- dijo el otro guardia irritado de las molestias de su compañero.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que estaban siendo vigilados por la mira de un arma que un poni jamás hubiese imaginado y el portador de esta arma se encontraba escondido en unos arbustos esperando, sosteniendo el arma con una garras negras y peludas con 4 dedos cada una, al ver a los pegasos bajar un poco la guardia ya que se ponen a discutir debido a la irritabilidad de uno de los guardias el ser sonríe mostrando sus colmillos y baja una de sus manos a la parte inferior del arma.

Se oyen dos fuertes estruendos, algunos pájaros vuelan y solo queda un agrio silencio.

* * *

**hola soy QuantumFerret y este es mi primer FanFiction ,luego de leer un monton de Fanfics de MLP he decidido aportar mi granito de arena a esta gran comunidad asi que demen sus criticas constructivas ¡nos leemos!**


	2. Mañana Agitada

**Mañana Agitada**

Despierto con una leve pesadez en mis ojos, no pude dormir bien ya que estuve pensando toda la noche sobre la carta que Celestia había enviado a Twilight y la presencia de Shining Armor en la Nightmare Night no evitaba ponerme curiosa, algo estaba pasando y tenía que averiguar que era.

Pero primero tenía que levantarme y tomar desayuno, por suerte el hospedaje en la posada lo incluía, luego de desayunar salgo afuera para ver si podía encontrarme con Twiligth , todo el pueblo estaba decorado para Nightmare Night y se respiraba un aire de fiesta, pero lamentablemente me encuentro otra vez con la poni rosa , creo que se llamaba Pinkie .

HOLAPONINUEVAQUENORECUERDOSUNOMBRESOYPINKIEPIE¿QUIERESSERMIAMIGA?¿TEGUSTAELAZULOELROJO?¿CHIMICHANGA?BLABLABLALBLA?- eso es lo que pude entender del griterío que hacia Pinkie, molesta le tapó la boca pero sigue hablando…..joder.

-mira agradezco tu simpatía pero solo me quedare dos días y….-

-¡DOS DIAS! Entonces tu bienvenida debe hacerse AHORA-me grito nuevamente

-¿Qué?...espera no…- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque ella me arrastra fácilmente debido a que soy un poco más baja que el poni promedio, ahora que recuerdo no di todos los detalles de mi aspecto así que antes de continuar considero conveniente describir las características fisicas que me faltaron decir: mis ojos son celestes, mi cola es rosa y larga pero ordenada, coma ya dije soy baja y eso supongo , ya saben que mi pelo es rosa y mi pelaje es blanco así que puedo continuar con el relato.

Pinkie me arrastro hasta la pastelería del pueblo el cual parecía hecha de dulces y tenía un letrero que decía el nombre del lugar: Sugarcube Corner. Parece que este lugar es muy popular por la cantidad de ponis que veo, ella me deja en una mesa vacía y se pone a cantar una canción de bienvenida que termina con ella sacando un cañón de confeti pero en vez de eso sale un pastel directo a mi rostro…demonios.

Luego de limpiarme el pastel ella trae un montón de cupcakes en una bandeja

-no sé si pueda pagarlos- dije, no es que el "Canterlot Eye" pague una miseria pero la cantidad de cupcakes era desorbitante tomando en cuenta que estaban en una sola bandeja.

-no te preocupes es de parte de la casa- me responde ella con una sonrisa, lo cual en gran medida me sorprende, digo y estará de acuerdo conmigo lector que regalar un montón de mercancía no es precisamente la estrategia económica más adecuada para un pequeño negocio ¿Cómo esta pastelería se mantendrá a flote? Aun así tengo que admitir que se veían deliciosos por lo que procedo a comer los cupcakes y Pinkie me ayuda porque eran demasiados para mí, mientras estábamos a comiendo veo entrar a ¡TWILIGTH! Nos ve y se acerca a nuestra mesa.

-Hola Pinkie- dice la princesa

-Hola Twi te presento a…Ups se me olvido preguntarle el nombre-

-No importa Pinkie, Spike ya me hablo de ella- en ese momento ella posa la mirada en mí y yo como buena súbdita inclino la cabeza y digo:

-Majestad-

-oh por favor no me digas majestad, en este pueblo todos me conocen como Twilitgh y tú también puedes decirme así Magicka Watch-

-supongo que su asistente ya le conto que la estaba buscando-

-así es y déjeme informarle primero que la carta que usted vio con el sello de urgente eran solo simples tratado diplomáticos sin importancia alguna- me dijo ella, aunque claro era obvio que mentía ya que su mirada demostraba inseguridad y la princesa Celestia no enviaría una carta urgente si no era importante, aun así decidí seguirle el juego, ya averiguaría lo que pasaba tarde o temprano.

-vale, y que puede decirme sobre la presencia de su hermano en Nightmare Night- dije yo haciendo levitar pluma y papel.

-¿Shining? El solo ira porque su esposa también ira-

-¿Pero no debería quedarse en Canterlot por la seguridad de la princesa Celestia como siempre ha estado haciendo?

-no tiene que preocuparse por la princesa, habrá un montón de guardias en el castillo por lo que la presencia de mi hermano no es necesaria-responde ella, aun así eso no aclaraba nada, la carta urgente y la presencia del capitán eran demasiada coincidencia por lo que era obvio que Twiligth estaba ocultando algo. Era claro que preguntándole a la princesa no conseguirá enterarme de nada por lo que me despedí de ella y agradecí a Pinkie los cupcakes para posteriormente ir a la posada.

Estaba tendida en mi cama reordenando mis ideas para así tener aunque sea una pista de lo que la realeza estaba ocultando, era obvio que era algo grande sino ¿Para qué ocultarlo? Era claro que si el pueblo supiese lo que ocultaban actuarían de una forma que amenazase los intereses de la realeza y no es que Celestia y Luna nunca nos hayan ocultado cosas , ya de por si Celestia nos ocultó la existencia de su hermana y muchos de mis colegas periodista creen que Celestia sabia del ataque Changeling que ocurrió durante la boda real, pero por alguna razón no nos advirtió y la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza estuvo secuestrada varios días por su culpa, esa ves yo trate de investigar a Celestia sabiendo que escondía algo pero por desgracia me entere como todo Canterlot ese día , sufriendo el ataque Changeling, por eso mismo considero que no solo por poder ascender en el periódico sino que para proteger a los ponis debo averiguar que es lo que está ocurriendo realmente y ya se como hacerlo, pero debo esperar hasta que empiece la Nightmare Night, mientras retoco algunos detalles de mi plan.

**Solo espero que Twiligth no tenga sus propios planes**

-¡SPIKE YA LLEGUE!- le grito a mi asistente al llegar a mi casa

-no tienes por qué gritar ¿sabes?-me dice regañándome

-perdón pero estoy nerviosa, acabo de ir a Sugarcube Corner y me encontré con Magicka Watch de la cual tú me habías hablado-

-¿y?

-ella sospecha -digo nerviosa

-vale pero no hay que ponerse nerviosa digo solo estamos ocultando la existencia de una simple piedra- me trata de calmar Spike

-¿No recuerdas lo que decía el mensaje? Esa piedra irradia una energía bastante potente que según científicos de mi mentora no es magia sino algo más poderoso- digo para aclararle las cosas a mi asistente

-Si leí la carta y si se del **poder** de la piedra, solo digo que si el pueblo se llega a enterar de sus existencia no creo que puedan acercarse, digo ¿tu hermano no habrá asignado guardias a cuidar esa piedra?

-si-

-¿Entonces?-

-en la carta la princesa Celestia también nos pedía que mantuviéramos el asunto en total secreto y si hay una periodista metiendo narices créeme que le fallaremos rotundamente-

-te comprendo, pero ¿Qué haremos entonces?-

-mi hermano vendrá en la noche junto con Candance Y Luna ya que Celestia me ordeno en la carta que investigara la piedra y necesitare ayuda, el plan constiste en que yo, tu, él y Candance vayamos a visitar la piedra para poder investigarla mientras que Luna, al ser su fiesta atraerá la atención de los ponis- dije segura de mi plan

- ¿Pero qué hacemos con Magicka?- pregunta Spike

-esa en la parte en la que entran mis amigas- digo sonriendo

-¿ellas también saben?-

-claro a fin de cuentas somos las portadoras de los elementos al servicio de su majestad- dije orgullosa de mi título y el de mis amigas.

-vale entonces ellas se encargan de Magicka, Luna del resto del pueblo, y nosotros de la piedra

- exacto-

-pero habrá que esperar a la noche- dijo impaciente mi asistente

-mientras preparemos las herramientas que necesitaremos para la investigación- digo emocionada

-vale- dice Spike resignado

**Solo espero que los guardias no le hayan hecho nada a la piedra- **dice Twiligth

A las afueras de Ponyville se encontraba la roca sola pero con ciertas gotas rojas salpicadas encima

-vale ya enterré a esos dos- dice una voz

-ahora a empezar mi misión- dice el ser que sale de un hoyo manchado con un poco de sangre para luego con una de sus garras sacar una especia de artefacto cónico de su ropa e insertarlo en una de las partes azules de la roca

-ahora solo queda esperar- dice antes de subirse en el árbol más cercano y ponerse a vigilar la roca con su dos ojos uno rojo y otro dorado.

**A esperar el cambio**.

* * *

**El juego de la verdad y la mentira ya ha comenzado, los 2 lados han preparado sus fichas y toca empezar la partida.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo en el próximo Comienza la lucha entre Magicka tratando de revelar la verdad contra la realeza que tratara de ocultarla ¿quien ganara? eso lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo ¡nos leemos!**


	3. De noche todo es mas hermoso

**De noche todo es más hermoso **

Llego el momento, las celebraciones en el pueblo han empezado, pero a mí me importaba otra cosa.

Salgo fuera de la posada disfrazada de bailarina de ballet ¿Por qué? Cuando era una potrilla siempre quise ser bailarina de ballet y porque hay que respetar la tradición de Nightmare Night , pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento, tenía que encontrar a Shining Armor y averiguar el secreto que estaba ocultando la realeza , por lo que me dirijo a la plaza central donde Luna y sus acompañantes arribarían en pocos minutos pero de súbito me encuentro con Pinkie disfrazada de pollo para mi desgracia nuevamente.

-Hola Magicka ¿Quieres otro cupcake?-me dijo ella ofreciéndome uno rojo sangre con dos bolitas que parecían ojos…ugh.

-no gracias Pinkie-respondo, con todos los cupcakes que había comido lo que menos quería era ver otro.

-vale, oye ¿quieres pedir dulces conmigo?

-Pinkie , estoy muy grande como para hacer eso-

-PORFAVOR-

-no-

-porfis-

-no-

-porfis-

-NOOOO-le grito pero aun así ella continúa molestándome hasta que miro el cielo y veo….

-mira ahí viene la princesa Luna- le digo

-¿Luna? Nightmare Moon- dice ella con cierto miedo, yo solo me limito a mirar como un carruaje oscuro y terrorífico tirado por bat ponis lleva la razón de muchas pesadillas de pequeños potrillos el cual finamente desciende a tierra para dar paso a Nightmare Moon.

¡CORRAN TODOS ES NIGTHMARE MOON!- grito Pinkie para luego empezar a correr con un montón de potrillos siguiéndola y gritando, ¿Porque pienso que todos los años debe hacer lo mismo?

-Es un gusto tenerla aquí su majestad-dice la alcaldesa de Ponyville A Luna

-el gusto es mío- dice la princesa Luna la cual con su magia abandona su disfraz de Nightmare Moon para luego proceder a usar su voz real

-¡CIUDADANOS DE PONYVILLE, ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSA COMO SIEMPRE DEL RECIBIMIENTO QUE ME HABEIS DADO, Y SABIENDO DE SU HOSPITALIDAD HE DECIDIDO TRAER 2 INVITADOS, LA PRINCESA MI AMORE CADENZA GOBERNADORA DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL Y SU ESPOSO SHINING ARMOR, CAPITAN DE LA GUARDIA DIURNA Y COGOBERNANTE DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL!- dijo la princesa Luna para posteriormente bajar del carruaje junto a los 2 gobernantes quienes iban detrás de Luna y luego empezaron a saludar a todo el público que se encontraba en la plaza, por si se lo preguntan la princesa Celestia también oculto a la población la existencia del imperio de cristal, pero, no me malentiendan, reconozco que Celestia ha hecho de Equestria casi un paraíso, aunque haya ocultado cosas a la población por diversas razones, ha sabido gobernar , pero soy periodista y mi deber es informar a los ponis de todo lo que acontezca y pueda acontecer en esta tierra, solo por seguridad, por eso mismo es que debo averiguar que esconde la realeza y para eso debo de hablar con Shining Armor.

La pareja real estaba contestando preguntas a los periodistas, momento perfecto para acercarme, primero les haría típicas preguntas de farándula, luego sobre el motivo por el que estaban realmente aquí, los presionaría con los datos que he podido recabar en los últimos días, como la urgente carta que envió Celestia a Twiligth , al haber otros periodistas contemplando la escena de seguro me ayudaran a presionarlos a que digan la verdad e incluso si no lograse sacarles nada haría que todo poni supiese que ocultan algo por lo que tarde o temprano tendrían que confesar.

Sabiendo que mi plan daría resultado a corto o largo plazo me dirigía levitando mi toma notas a la improvisada conferencia de prensa que se había formado en el centro de la plaza, pero mi andar se vio detenido por la repentina aparición de una veloz figura que se estrelló de lleno contra mi derribándome, cuando me pude recuperar vi a una ¿Wonderbolt con pelo arcoíris? De seguro era un disfraz, un acróbata profesional no se hubiese estrellado contra nada, aun así la Pegaso de pelo arcoíris me pregunta:

-¿está bien?-

-si-

-segura, no tienes buena pinta-me dice preocupada

-he dicho que estoy bien- respondo nuevamente pero de improviso me agarra y me eleva por los aires

-quizás pero para asegurarme te llevare al hospital- dice ella con una sonrisa un poco extraña y antes de poder decir ni pio estoy siendo trasladada a una gran velocidad al hospital, si supiese magia defensiva podría liberarme de ella pero no soy una unicornio maga, soy periodista lamentablemente, veo detrás mío y veo como la conferencia de prensa se va disolviendo con los periodistas que se van a entrevistar a Luna mientras que los príncipes se dirigen a donde están Twilitgh y Spike para luego los 4 irse juntos a quien sabe dónde, podría seguirlos si no estuviese atrapada en los cascos de esta pegaso de pelo arcoíris, pronto me llevo a un granero en medio de una gran huerta de manzanas, no creo que el hospital fuese ese ¿verdad?, de improviso pasamos por la puerta y ella me tira sobre un montón de paja, trato de pararme para pedir explicaciones pero siento como una cuerda me enrolla los cascos y me hace caer atada de patas al montón de heno nuevamente , veo a mi alrededor y veo 5 ponis , a la pegaso arcoíris vestida de Wonderbolt, a una poni terrestre naranja vestida de espantapájaros, una unicornio blanca vestida de princesa , una pegaso amarrilla vestida de mariposa y a Pinkie nuevamente en su traje de pollo.

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando?- dije pidiendo alguna explicación

-lamentamos secuestrarte manzanita, te liberaremos cuando se nos ordene que espero sea pronto- dijo la poni naranja con un acento claramente de campo.

-exijo que me suelten, esto es ilegal- trato de liberarme con mi débil magia sin resultados, las cuerdas están muy apretadas

-lo siento dulzura, ordenes de la princesa-me dice nuevamente la poni campesina

-QUE-dije yo claramente perturbada por el hecho de que una princesa había ordenado esto.

-Applejack para de darle informacion- dice la pegaso de pelo arcoíris a la poni campesina

-sabes que no puedo mentir, aparte Twilight le borrara la memoria una vez todo termine- dice la poni granjera que se llama Applejack…espera ¿borrarme la memoria? ¿qué es tan importante como para secuestrarme y borrar mis memorias? Vale debo pensar rápido y tratar de escapar de aquí y saber que está pasando, sigh…. Yo solo quería salir del sector de farándula del "Canterlot Eye" para pasar a un sector más serio pero ahora estoy secuestrada por 5 ponis, espera, cuando hacia una entrevista de farándula y pasaba a la sesión de foto hacia un hechizo de CENTELLAS para darle mayor iluminación a las fotos, si lo cargo lo suficiente puedo enceguecer a las ponis y con esa misma centella potenciada cortar la cuerda debido al calor debido que tendrá mi cuerno, admito que calentar mi cuerno me dolerá un poco pero nada que no pueda soportar , así que iba a realizar ese plan pero antes…..

-si me van a borrar la memoria al menos me podrían decir que es lo que ocultan-dije con una voz suplicante, parece que convencí a Applejack pero la poni de pelo arcoíris me encara

-como sabemos que el hechizo funcionara y no recordaras nada-

-acaso dudas del poder de la princesa Twilight- le dije tratando de picarle en el patriotismo

-CLARO QUE NO-me grita enfadada y por increíble que parezca fue ella quien procedió a contarme TODO

-como perderás la memoria de todas formas te diré todo para apaciguar tu cautiverio- me dice la pegaso para luego proceder a contarme:

-por lo que Twilight nos contó, hace 1 semana un grupo de arqueólogos liderados por A.K Yearling que buscaban restos de la era paleoponi a las afueras de Ponyville, encontraron una extraña piedra que al parecer según los unicornios que formaban parte del grupo emanaba una energía superior a toda magia conocida, 2 días después Celestia envía a los mejores expertos en magia de Canterlot quienes llegan a la conclusión que la energía de la piedra va más allá de la magia , teniendo un poder superior al sol , junto con eso se descubre que la composición de la piedra no es nada conocido de este planeta, lo que impidió datar su antigüedad , por lo que en resumen estamos ante una fuente de poder alienígena, ¿Entiendes ahora por qué tanto secretismo?- me pregunto , a lo que solo asentí impactada, una piedra con un poder superior incluso al de las princesas, que aparte era de otro planeta, vaya , no sabía que pensar , pero sí sé que hacer ahora…..

-¿y la princesa Twilight donde se encuentra ahora?- pregunto

- a las afueras de Ponyviile junto a su asistente y la pareja real investigando la piedra-me responde ella confiada de que me borrarían la memoria.

-vale, gracias por todo chicas- digo con sarcasmo, para empezar a usar mi hechizo de CENTELLAS con la cual de súbito una fuerte luz enceguece a la 5 ponis asombrándolas, aprovechando su confusión procedo a cortar las cuerdas de mis pies con el calor que emana de mi cuerno, una vez liberada me paro y sigo con mi hechizo mientras corro hacia la ventana más cercana para escapar pero…

-ALTO AHÍ- me grita la poni de pelo arcoíris la cual se lanzó sobre mí y juntas caímos por la ventana hacia afuera del granero, yo rápidamente le pego una patada en la cara para empezar a correr a través de los campos de manzanos en la oscuridad de la noche, paso por charcos de barro que ensucian mi tutu de bailarina por lo que rápidamente me saco el disfraz y sigo corriendo hasta que logro ver un camino que lleva a Ponyville yo rápidamente sigo el camino hasta estar cerca del temido bosque Everfree , con la mirada logro ver una piedra de 2 metros del cual emana una fuerte luz azul para después dar lugar a una gran onda expansiva azul en el cielo la cual hace que mi cuerno me empiece a doler mucho, al darme cuenta ya no puedo hacer magia, ¿Qué había pasado? Vuelvo la vista a donde se encuentra la piedra y veo a:

** ¿Shining Armor peleándose con un hurón semi-antropomorfico? …Espera ¿Qué?**

* * *

El ser extraño estaba tomando una siesta en el árbol, había pasado harto rato, se había hecho de noche y todavía no recibía ningún mensaje de sus contactos para darle su siguiente objetivo, estaba aburrido, pero por suerte no duraría mucho, escucho unos pasos y saco uno de sus armas un pequeño tubo doblado que poseía una estructura circular con agujeros en la base del tubo y que poseía un mango doblado que era sujetado por la garra del ser el cual lleno los agujeros con pequeñas bolas con extraña puntas , asomo su cabeza entre las ramas y vio a 3 ponis , un unicornio macho, 2 alicornios hembras y un extraño pequeño lagarto probablemente macho, decidió ver que tenían que decir antes de acabar con ellos:

-Guau, mi cuerno siente un poder más allá de lo imaginable dentro de esta piedra- dijo la alicornio que era morada

-Sí te dije que era toda una maravilla- dijo el unicornio macho, el cual era blanco, pero rápidamente cambia su expresión a una de admiración a seria ,cosa que nota la otra alicornio que es rosada la cual le dice con intriga:

-¿ocurre algo amor?

-Sí, había dejado a 2 guardias pegasos vigilando la piedra pero ya no están- dijo el unicornio blanco el cual parecía ser novio de la alicornio rosada y una especie de capitán

-quizás estén vigilando el perímetro-

Tal vez pero aun así...- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por el grito de la alicornio morada

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-¿Twilight que ocurre?- pregunto el unicornio blanco a la alicornio morada que se llamaba Twiligth

-miren- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos indicando a la roca

La pareja miro y horrorizada vio que la piedra estaba cubierta de sangre y peor aún, el unicornio blanco vio un rastro de sangre que comenzaba de la piedra a una especie de montículo de tierra, él lo comprendió: habían asesinado a sus soldados y los habían enterrado.

-Todos quédense conmigo- dijo el capitán formando un circulo con su novia, Twiligth y el lagarto morado, los 4 estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento, sobre todo el capitán, el cual comenzó a usar un hechizo mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba tratando de detectar vida, vio a un montón de auras de bichos en el suelo y al mirar a los árboles, vio un extraño ser que emanaba un aura irregular, rápidamente abre sus ojos y dispara un rayo al ser el cual logra esquivar saltando del árbol el cual por el rayo queda un agujero entre medio de las ramas, el ser cae frente al grupo y el cual ve claramente como es, un hurón de brazos y piernas negras al igual que su cola, su tronco era de un color negro más claro al igual que su cabeza y cuello, la excepción estaba en el contorno de sus ojos los cuales eran de un negro más oscuro que la cabeza dándole la ilusión de poseer una máscara, sus orejas eran blancas, solo la base tenia líneas negras y su hocico era de un blanco que bajaba por su cuello un poco, su nariz era negra, tenía un ojo rojo y el otro dorado, tenía el tamaño de un poni normal parado, vestía una chaqueta media verdosa de manga corta la cual tenía un montón de objetos colgando de ella, detrás se veía que tenía una mochila, seguramente con más objetos, en sus manos usaba guantes sin dedos de color negro puro que dejaba ver sus garras, en sus garras inferiores usaba uno extraños zapatos negro puro que tenían unas suelas semimetálicas , el hurón estaba de pie y fácilmente podía caminar erguido , aun así ante la extraña criatura el capitán escondió su asombro y le dijo:

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo el capitán al hurón, el cual solo se limitó a sonreír cínicamente mostrando sus colmillos, el capitán entonces se dio cuenta, que lógicamente había sido la criatura la que asesino a sus soldados, por lo cual le grito furioso:

-¿TU MATASTE A MIS SOLDADOS?-grito el capitán, a lo que el hurón se limitó a sacar un objeto se su mochila que resultó ser un machetee ensangrentado, el capitán sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a sí que rápidamente se voltea al grupo y dice:

-vayan a la biblioteca y envíen un mensaje a la princesa Celestia de inmediato- les ordeno el capitán a lo que Twilght responde:

-eso nunca no te dejare solo con ese monstruo Shining- responde Twilitgh al capitán que tenia de nombre Shining.

-es una orden, soy capitán de la guardia puedo encargarme de esto- dice con una mirada segura

-si pero yo soy una princesa, no recibo órdenes y me quedare aquí- dijo Twilitgh para después voltearse al dragón morado y decirle:

-Spike regresa a Ponyville, avisa a las chicas y pídele ayuda a la princesa AHORA- dijo Twilight mirando con una seria cara al lagarto morado llamado Spike, el cual trato de negarse pero ante la seria mirada de Twilight se resignó y se fue junto la novia de Shining a Ponyviile.

Shining se voltea al hurón y dice:

-y ahora a darte tu mereciAHHHHHHHHHH- el hurón había sacado uno de sus tubos metálicos del cual salió un destello que dio justo en la pierna de Shining hiriéndolo, el animal volvió a apuntar al capitán y por primera vez hablo diciendo:

-los ponis sí que son un problema- dijo antes de disparar nuevamente pero el disparo fue bloqueado por un campo de fuerza hecho por Twilight la cual aprovechando que ella y Shining estaban dentro del campo procede a acercarse a el:

-¿estás bien?

-solo un leve rasguño- dice Shining, aunque la herida de su pata sangraba no era nada que no podía manejarse, luego pregunta a Twilight

-¿cómo detendremos a ese hurón?-

-Estoy pensando en ello por, suerte dentro de este campo de fuerza estaremos seguros – dice Twilitgh antes de empezar a escuchar unos fuertes estruendos, era el huron que estaba disparando destellos con un tubo alargado con dos mangos al campo de fuerza de Twilight la cual le dijo:

-es inútil mi magia es bastante avanzada como para romperse por unos simples impactos de tus extrañas armas-

-eso ya lo veremos alicornia, y tú, tuviste suerte blanquito el disparo solo atravesó tus músculos pero la próxima ves te daré en los huesos- dice el hurón con arrogancia a Shining el cual dijo con furia

-pagaras por lo que hiciste-

-**enserio, ¿Cómo? Los ponis siempre han dependido de la magia**- decía mientras se acercaba a la piedra, en concreto un extraño artefacto cónico ubicado en la parte baja de la piedra que , Twilight debió ignorar al encontrar sangre en la piedra-**solo quítaselas y no serán nada**- el hurón mira el artefacto cónico el cual emitía una luz amarilla en un pequeño indicador que decía "energía controlada", el hurón solo sonrió y dijo- **esta piedra puede hacer más de lo que ustedes creen**- decía mientras apretaba un botón del artefacto e hizo que sonara como un motor antes de liberar un sonido de relámpago que hizo que la piedra brillara más de la cuenta para luego disparar su luz al cielo del cual una gran onda expansiva recorrió toda Equestria, antes de que Twilight y Shining se dieran cuenta sus cuernos les empezaron a doler y el escudo comenzó a desvanecerse-**ya están sintiendo el verdadero poder de esta piedra-**

-Twilight, ¡no puedo usar magia!- dijo Shining el cual trato de crear nuevamente el escudo sin resultado alguno

-yo tampoco puedo- decía Twilight asustada, le habían quitado el arma con el que mejor sabia manejarse ¿tan poderosa era la piedra que podía desactivar la magia?, eso lo resolvería después por que ambos ponis recordaron el peligro al que se enfrentaban a lo cual se voltearon tomando pose defensiva y ahí estaba, el hurón sonriendo nuevamente de forma cínica, sacando su machete y su extraña arma dispara destellos a lo cual solo dijo:

**-Hora del show-**

* * *

******lamento la demora, pero he estado ocupado, aquí les traigo un capitulo mas largo como compensación, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos**


	4. Apagón de medianoche

**Apagón de medianoche**

Celestia observaba a Equestria desde su balcón preocupada, su sobrina, hermana y capitán de su guardia habían ido a Ponyville a tratar el asunto de la piedra usando como excusa de sus presencias en el pueblo la Nightmare Night , pero eso no evitaba ponerla nerviosa , tras leer el informe que sus magos profesionales habían hecho sobre el objeto, casi se va de espaldas al enterarse que la piedra posee energía mayor a la del sol o la magia y que en parte era de procedencia extraterrestre, lo primero que quiso fue ocultar su existencia de la población y deshacerse de ella debido al peligro que podía suponer, pero sus propios magos habían pedido que al menos fuese estudiada para ver si se le podía sacar algún beneficio para el reino por lo que decidió enviar a su más fiel estudiante junto a su hermana y sobrina que serían escoltadas por el capitán de su guardia, había decidido enviarlos debido al gran grado de confianza que ella tenía con ellos sin contar que debido la oportunidad única que se había presentado debido a las celebraciones en el pueblo podía enviarlos sin levantar sospechas, o al menos eso pensaba cuando la noche anterior Twligth había enviado una carta informado que una periodista de Canterlot llamada Magicka Watch había empezado a sospechar de que ocultaban algo, eso alerto de sobremanera a la princesa , no podía permitir que tan delicada información se expandiera por todos lados, esa piedra podría caer en malas manos y destruir el reino, pero sabía que Twilitgh tenía un plan y vaya que lo tenía porque en la misma carta le pedía una autorización a Celestia de secuestrar a Magicka Watch para evitar su interferencia en el asunto y posteriormente borrar su memoria, muy a su pesar decidió aceptar , no le harían daño solo la retendrían y una vez borrada su memoria las aguas se calmarían. Ahora Celestia se preguntaba si el plan de Twilight habría funcionado viendo su reino en el balcón, era una bonita noche estrellada ,al parecer Luna se había lucido esta vez, vuelve a posar su vista en Ponyville y ve una extraña luz azul a las afueras del pueblo, la princesa pone una cara de extrañeza que cambia instantáneamente a asombro cuando la luz se eleva el cielo y explota en una gran onda expansiva que se expande por todo el reino, Celestia comienza a sentir un fuerte dolor en el cuerno, una vez que pasa trata de levitar un paño frio para su frente pero se da cuenta que no puede hacer magia, aterrada llama a sus guardias los cuales eran 2 unicornios y les pregunta si podían hacer magia, ellos tratan pero se sorprenden al no poder hacer nada para luego decirle a la princesa que habían sentido un fuerte dolor en sus cuernos pero lo habían dejado pasar, Celestia se limita a fruncir el ceño y vuela a las afueras de castillo donde sorprendentemente había un gran grupo de unicornios en la entrada del palacio en el cual también se habían puesto un montón de guardias tratando de evitar que entraran, los unicornios gritaban:

-AYUDENOS, EXIGIMOS RESPUESTAS, ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?-entre otras cosas, pero, lo peor de todo es que Celestia no tenía respuestas o al menos ninguna que le podría decir a sus súbditos, así que un intento de calmarlos les dijo con su voz real:- LES JURO QUE TRABAJAMOS EN LO POSIBLE PARA SOLUCIONAR ESTE PROBLEMA ASI QUE VUELVAN A SUS CASA Y MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA ESTE "APAGON" HABRA ACABADO- los ponis se calmaron y haciendo caso a su gobernante regresaron a sus casas en cambio Celestia estaba segura de que este acontecimiento estaba relacionado con la piedra ya que esta se encontraba a las afueras de Ponyville , sin perder tiempo llamo un carruaje jalados por guardias pegasos y lo abordo junto a sus 2 guardias unicornios

-Llévenme a Ponyville-dijo la princesa y el carruaje se puso en marcha enseguida, Celestia rogaba que las cosas estuvieran bien en Ponyviile pero para su mala suerte algo peor ocurrió

-Majestad mire-dijo un guardia y ella horrorizada vio a Cloudsdale cayéndose y fragmentándose violentamente, vio como los pegasos trataban de agarrar las nubes para recomponer la ciudad pero sus cascos solo atravesaban las nubes por lo que la ciudad estaba condenada a la destrucción, veía como los objetos que no eran nubes caían de las casas: camas, lámparas, mesas, silla, todo utensilio caía en la Lluvia más peligrosa que haya visto Equestria, entonces comprendió el gran peligro al que los había puesto la piedra, no solo desactivo la magia de los unicornios sino que también la magia que poseen los pegasos para controlar el clima y lo más probable también la magia de los ponis terrestres de controlar la tierra, Equestria sin magia no podría sobrevivir , y su caída ya estaba empezando con la destrucción de Clousdale y peor la fábrica del clima se deshacía lentamente y todo la sustancia arcoíris ,tubos, engranajes y demás partes de la fábrica se unían la desastrosa lluvia de objetos que caía sobre Equestria , debido al gran tamaño de Clousdale la lluvia de cosas cayo en todos lados de Equestria a las afueras y dentro de los pueblos, Celestia vio todo eso y lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era: **_Debo destruir esa piedra._**

* * *

**10 minutos antes.**

Shining y Twilight tenían serios problemas, puede que pudieran pelear pero no sin magia y junto con eso el hurón poseía armas que jamás habían visto y que le permitía atacar a distancia por lo que ahora estaban escondidos en unos arbustos tratando de pensar un plan

-¿Qué haremos ahora joder?- digo Shining desesperado, al pensar que la investigación de la piedra no sería la gran cosa se vistió formalmente con el traje rojo que uso en la boda y peor no llevo su lanza, podría usar un hechizo para hacer aparecer una armadura y una lanza pero ya saben…esta jodido.

-no lo sé, deberíamos evitar luchar con él y regresar a Ponyville para advertirle a los demás – dijo Twilight para luego asomar un poco la cabeza y ver donde estaban ya que corrieron sin rumbo tratando de escapar de los disparos del hurón, para suerte de Twilight vio un humo negro asomándose entre los arboles por lo que le dijo a su hermano:

-estamos cerca de la casa de Zecora, ella nos ayudara curándote para luego ir con nosotros a avisar del peligro-

-eso espero la pata me está empezando a doler-dijo Shining el cual improviso una venda con tiras de su traje

-qué bueno que ese hurón nos haya dejado tranquilo-

-Twilight, no creo que nos dejó tranquilo, creo que nosotros no éramos el objetivo-

-Entonces ¿qué quiere el?-

-¿que dejamos atrás nosotros?

- LA PIEDRA-grito Twilight al comprender que el hurón quería la piedra, lo cual tras pensarlo un poco mejor tenía sentido ya fue el que provoco el apagón de la magia con la piedra, eso significa que él debe saber algo que los ponis no de tan poderoso objeto y quien sabe que cosas podía hacer con semejante poder.

-debemos regresar a la piedra-dijo Twilight

-¿para qué nos mate? Tú mismo lo dijiste hermanita debemos ir al pueblo por ayuda- dijo Shining a lo cual Twilight se calmó y asintió, los 2 iban a empezar a caminar pero se asustaron cuando un armario cayo al frente suyo, por suerte no los lastimo

-¿Qué diablos?- dijo Shining antes de mirar al cielo y ver asombrado como Clousdale se estaba desmoronando y con eso empezaron a llover un montón de objetos por todas partes

-Demonios ¿Cómo es posible esto?- se preguntó angustiado Shining, cada vez las cosas iban de mal en peor

-la magia-dijo su hermana

-¿Qué?-

-la piedra no solo desactivo la magia de los unicornios sino que de todos los ponis de Equestria- dijo asustada Twilight- perderíamos el control de la naturaleza, seriamos vulnerables a ataques enemigos, Equestria caería en pocos meses- dijo finalmente con lágrimas Twilight recordando lo que dijo el hurón: **_"Los ponis siempre han dependido de la magia,_** **_solo quítaselas y no serán nada"- _**a lo cual finalmente ella se puso a llorar al admitir que el hurón tenía razón, pero por suerte su hermano la consoló abrazándola- tranquila Twilitgh ,mira, regresemos a Ponyville ,busquemos ayuda para así poder regresar a la piedra y darle su merecido a ese maldito hurón- dijo tiernamente a lo cual Twilitgh se enjugo las lágrimas- siempre sabes cómo reconfortarme hermanito-dijo a lo cual Shining sonrió, se separaron y finalmente se dirigieron a la casa de Zecora.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTADO DE ENERGIA: ESTABLE**

**SISTEMAS AL 100%**

**FLUCTUACIONES NULAS**

Estaba escondida en un arbusto anonadada viendo como un objeto con forma de cono insertado en esa extraña roca hablaba, no todos los días veía una maquina hablar, aunque lo que más me impresiona era ese hurón semi-antropomórfico usando una chaqueta arriba, unas raras botas en sus patas traseras y poseía un montón de armas fantásticas, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran sus ojos uno rojo y otro dorado eran demasiados llamativos y hasta algo…..bonitos PERO ESO NO ERA EL PUNTO, el punto era que ese hurón por poco mata a una princesa y a un capitán ,digo, cuando vi al capitán Shining Armor encarar al hurón ya que creo que tampoco podía usar magia y luego el respondió disparando cerca de el a lo que le siguió un fuerte estruendo comprendí el peligro que significaba esa criatura y me escondí en los arbustos más cercanos y camine lo mas sigilosamente posible hacia la piedra hasta que finalmente decidí quedarme tendida cuando ya no podía acercarme a la piedra sin que me vieran, pude ver como Twilitgh y su hermano escaparon hacia dentro del bosque seguido del hurón el cual en vez de adentrarse mucho se puso a disparar , espero que no los matara, aun a pesar de que ordenaron mi secuestro no quería que los mataran, luego el hurón se regresó a la piedra en donde lo pude ver bastante cerca , se sentó apoyando su espalda en la piedra y cerro sus ojos, y ahí estamos yo escondida en un arbusto bastaste cerca y el durmiendo apoyado en la piedra ,cada tanto el cono se pone a hablar y hace sonido raros que despiertan al hurón por lo que en eso momentos puedo ver sus lin..interesantes ojos, pero entonces a la décima vez que el hurón abre sus ojos se queda mirando a los arbustos y dice:

-¿te quedaras ahí o vendrás a una mejor vista del espectáculo?- dijo para luego posar sus ojos en los míos seguido de una sonrisa a lo me entro un gran miedo, mi corazón empezó a latir rápido y comencé a sudar del miedo, pero, curiosamente note también que me ardían las mejillas, raro pero sin importancia, decido salir lentamente y me acerco el solo hace una señal para que me siente al lado suyo, yo me limito a obedecer, una vez estoy sentada al lado suyo me pregunta:

-¿Quién eres?- me pregunta con una sonrisa que me permite ver sus colmillos, yo trago saliva y digo:

-soy Magicka Watch, periodista del "Canterlot Eye"-

- no conozco ese diario, aunque claro tampoco es que me preocupe de leer las noticias locales, prefiero las cosas más masivas- dijo con nuevamente con un sonrisa

-¿no eres de por aquí cierto?- me atrevo a preguntar con algo de miedo

-se podría decir que si-

-¿eres un hurón?-

-¿acaso parezco otra cosa?, sé que caminar en 2 patas no es algo normal entre mustélidos pero no por eso dudaran lo que somos

-¿de dónde eres?

- de aquí no seguro- dijo con una leve risa a lo que yo solo me extrañe y volvi a decir

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

¿Acaso los periodistas saben hacer otra cosa que no sea preguntar?- me dice de forma sarcástica, por raro que parezca mi miedo desapareció y me atreví a decirle:

-perdona pero no todos los días aparece una criatura extraña que trata de matar a los gobernantes de este reino- dije sarcásticamente a lo que el hurón se limitó a sonreír levemente

-tienes razón, pero me gustaría que me respondieras algo tu Magicka , ¿sabes que esta ocurriendo?- me pregunta con inocencia fingida a lo que yo le respondo

-creo que tú sabes mas eso que yo-el hurón solo asiente

-que perspicaz eres chica, , lo que ocurre es que eso-dijo indicando a la piedra-es una gran fuente de poder al acceso de los ponis, pero, claro siempre va haber un gran costo por ese poder y ¿sabes por qué?- me pregunto acercando su cara a la mía a lo cual me sonroje un poco para luego mover mi cabeza en señal de negación – simple Magicka por que **el poder lo cambia todo**-dijo de forma seria mientras se paraba a lo cual también me pare yo para preguntarle a que se refería pero oigo algo estrellarse detrás mío me volteo y veo un engranaje, me extraño a lo que miro al cielo y me asusto al ver a Clousdale cayéndose en pedazos y para suerte mía (o sea falta de) el líquido arcoíris cayó como una avalancha hacia nosotros , podría haber usado mi magia pero..duh estaba desactivada ,iba a morir ahogada por arcoíris cuando siento como el hurón me toma , a lo cual me sonrojo y veo como salta para posteriormente de sus botas salir fuego lo que nos impulsa y pasemos por encima de la avalancha multicolor y caer en un árbol relativamente alto , logra ubicarse en la rama más alta de aquel a lo que me suelta, yo rápidamente me apoyo en el tronco para no caerme , una vez pasado el sonrojo y el susto me atrevo a decirle al hurón el cual estaba sentado en la misma rama:

-¿Qué demonios fue eso, porque Clousdale se desmorono?

-con que así se llama la ciudad nube y respecto a tu pregunta no lo sé no esperaba que eso pasara-dijo algo avergonzado el hurón, ohhh se veía tan lin…..ESO NO IMPORTA

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto por qué no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante

-bueno tu quédate ahí, este es un árbol alto y de seguro un poni volador te vera-dijo seguro

-Se llaman pegasos-dije molesta

-como sea, yo iré a ver cómo está la piedra y después creo que me iré a tomar por culo, ya e causado bastante molestias a este reino y de seguro sus gobernantes querrán mi cabeza como trofeo y no quiero frustrarlos intentando matarme- dijo presumidamente a lo que yo molesta le dije

-estas subestimando a las princesas ella pueden quemarte eternamente-

-no me refiero a eso, mira- dijo para sacar un machete ensangrentado y se lo enterró en su cabeza partiéndosela y saltando un montón de sangre, increíblemente seguía vivo y luego se sacó el machete para increíblemente ver como su cabeza se regeneraba en un pestañeo(metafóricamente hablando)para luego sonreír y decir:

-Tada, ves no puedo morir-

¿Cómo es eso posible? Digo sorprendida y un poco asqueada ya que un poco de su sangre salto en mi pelaje

-Tener Células Quánticas trae como plus un factor curativo que te hace inmortal-

-Células ¿Qué?- dije extraña

-no importa, tú quédate aquí, será mejor que me vaya para siempre- dijo fingiendo drama para posteriormente empezar su salto pero por suerte lo detengo preguntándole:

-ESPERA, no me dijiste como te llamabas y tengo un montón de preguntas más-

-oh cierto, bueno, me llamo **Recker** y sobre tus preguntas, si por cosas del destino nos volvemos a encontrar te invito a un café y charlamos amenamente, eso sí, espero que sepas moverte en la cama-dijo guiñándome el ojo para luego saltar y elevarse con sus botas escupe fuego, dejándome roja como un tomate a lo que logro reaccionar y le grito:

-PUEDE QUE TENGAS LINDOS OJOS PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICABA NADA,¿ ME ESCUCHASTES RECKER EL HURON? NADA- le grito aunque aún así me invaden pensamientos indecorosos que hacen que me sonroje cada tanto, veo a Ponyville , al parecer la destrucción de Clousdale no paso desapercibida ya no se ven luces de fiesta, que tristeza, ¿cómo podrá Equestria seguir adelante sin magia?, digo, sin ella no podre bajarme sin ayuda de un pegaso, uf , solo me queda esperar, pensándolo bien creo que comprendí lo que Recker quiso decirme, habían encontrado un gran poder y eso trajo un gran cambio en este caso la desaparición de la magia pero sobretodo la caída de Clousdale , las tormentas que vendrán, las vidas que cambiaran ,las construcciones que caerán y se crearan, tenías razón Recker: **El poder lo cambia todo.**

* * *

******Tras pasar un montón de tiempo he subido un nuevo capitulo con revelaciones, aun tomando en cuenta que todavía no tengo ninguna review pero no importa escribiré y terminare esta historia, nos leemos**


	5. El Caos ya Pasado

** El Caos ya Pasado **

Everfree, el lugar de la verdadera libertad, no Equestria, eso solo es una ilusión orquestada por ponis de falanges de marfil y plumas de ave, es en este lugar en donde se hallaba Recker caminando por sus senderos, había dejado a una unicornio ruborizada en un árbol y ahora se dirigía a terminar lo que comenzó, a pesar de lo fácil de su misión fue bastante molesta con todo eso del unicornio blanco de traje rojo y la alicornia cobarde crea escudos, Recker se limita a suspirar del cansancio, a pesar de que su cuerpo se sana automáticamente ante cualquier descomposición de tejidos o más concretamente heridas eso no evitaba el cansancio mental ,aun a pesar de que puede regenerar neuronas, No, esto iba más allá de lo biológico. Tras tanto caminar logra llegar a la piedra, sus líneas azules conservaban su brillo azul gelatinoso y el resto de la piedra de un negro oscuro puro, el hurón sabía que jugar con tecnología alienígena era peligroso, pero bueno, el experimento había terminado y era hora de irse e informar a sus empleadores, se acercó el objeto cónico de la piedra y lo reviso, cada tanto hablaba con una voz mecánica del estado de energía de la piedra, Recker saca de su mochila un objeto parecido a un celular de los 80 pero con la pantalla más grande del cual salía un cable ancho y plano que terminaba en un conector grueso, el saco una delgada tapa metálica del cono en donde había un agujero que calzaba justo con el conector el cable, Recker ensamblo todo y el objeto mostro en su pantalla pixeles que fácilmente hubiesen pertenecido a una ATARI que tomaron forma de letras ,decía asi:

Energía de Roca Éufrates estable

Ultimo uso: hace 1 hora

Asunto: pulso anti magia

¿Desea activar pulso reponedor o nuevo uso?

selecciono pulso reponedor, ya había jodido demasiado a los ponis, el creía que el pulso solo desactivaría la magia de los unicornios pero parece que todos los ponis usan magia de alguna forma, tal vez si tuvo razón cuando le dijo a la alicornia de que los ponis realmente dependían de la magia, el sonrió levemente , y pensar que el intentaba amedrentar su espíritu con esa frase, de seguro debería estar llorando ahora, volviendo a lo que estábamos, la maquina volvió a hacer el mismo sonido de aquella vez, la roca brillo y lanzo su luz al cielo lanzando su onda expansiva nuevamente, Recker solo observo en silencio un rato el cielo, le había hecho un favor a este reino al devolverle su magia pero lo más probable es que el reino quiera matarlo así que sin perder tiempo desconecta la máquina, saca el objeto cónico, guarda ambas cosas en su mochila y se dirige al interior del bosque, pero un rayo pasa enfrente de él se voltea y ve a Shining Armor con una armadura dorada y una lanza, él lo miraba con furia, Recker sonrió, **una cordial despedida**.

* * *

**45 minutos antes**

Celestia había llegado a Ponyville al fin, se extrañó que en el camino no recibiera ninguna carta de Twilight pero tras pensarlo concluyo que Spike había perdido su flama mágica debido a la onda expansiva que obviamente provino de la piedra. En el pueblo todos estaban reunidos en el centro de la plaza, algunos aun conservaban sus disfraces pero todos estaban nerviosos sobre todo pegasos y unicornios, los primeros por la caída de Clousdale, los segundos por no poder hacer ni la magia más básica, había restos de Clousdale desperdigados por todos lados del pueblo y a las afueras se veía charcos arcoíris de considerable tamaño, en un estrado estaba Luna y Candace llamando a la calma, cuando vieron a Celestia las 2 se bajaron y corrieron a abrazarla

-Oh Tía, cuanto te necesitaba, no sé qué hacer sin mi magia- dijo Candace la cual estaba bastante asustada

-Tranquila Candace pronto encontraremos una solución- la reconforto Celestia acariciando su crin

Se separaron y Luna dijo:

-¿Hermana crees que la piedra tenga que ver con esto?-

-no lo creo, lo sé-

- vale, debemos buscar a los elementos y solucionar esto a como dé lugar-

- concuerdo contigo Luna, ¿Dónde está Twilight?- al momento que Celestia pregunto eso, Candace puso una mirada preocupada, Celestia comprendió que ella sabía, pero por su mirada intuía que algo malo debió haber pasado lo que provoco un aumento en su preocupación

-Dime que paso Candace, por favor- dijo Celestia bastante angustiada

-no sé si me creas-dijo Candace

-lo hare-dijo Celestia , con su angustia al máximo tras la afirmación de Candace ¿Qué cosa ocurrió que ella no se creería?

-vale, ¿cómo lo explico?-dijo Candace la cual tomo un gran respiro- en la noche fuimos a revisar la piedra, Shining,Twilitgh ,Spike y yo, al principio no ocurrió nada raro, pero Twilitgh grito y nosotros vimos en la piedra….sangre-dijo angustiada con lágrimas en los ojos- había un rastro que llevaba a 2 montículos, habían asesinado a los guardias de la piedra, y entonces…..-dijo Candace tomando un gras respiro antes de continuar- apareció de los arboles un hurón , más grande lo normal, usaba una chaqueta con una mochila de cual sobresalían extraños aparatos y botas extrañas, mi esposo trato de entablar comunicación con él , pero el hurón saco un machete ensangrentado y claramente quedo demostrado que era el asesino a los guardias, Shining nos dijo que nos fuéramos pero Twilight-Candace derramo un par de lágrimas-Twilitgh se quedó con Shining a enfrentarse al hurón -Celestia también derramo lagrimas- hui junto con Spike pero alcance a escuchar un fuerte estruendo y el grito de Shining, luego llegamos con Spike al pueblo y ocurrió la onda expansiva-finalizo Candace para luego llorar desconsoladamente-no tuve que dejar a mi esposo y cuñada solos -se lamentaba, Luna la consuela y mira a Celestia la cual tenía una lagrima en los ojos- Hermana, si vamos a hacer algo hay que hacerlo ya

Celestia se limpia rápidamente los ojos y responde- tienes razón Luna debemos encontrar al resto de los elementos- a lo cual se sube al estrado ante la vista de los ponis los cuales se preocuparon al ver a Candace llorar-SOLICITO UNA REUNION CON LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA, QUE SE REUNAN CONMIGO EN LA BIBLIOTECA-exclamo finalmente para luego con su hermana y sobrina dirigirse al lugar antes establecido, una vez dentro se encontraron con Spike el cual rápidamente se dirigió a las princesas

-Por favor, Princesa debemos a ir a ayudar a Twilitgh- Suplico Spike bastante asustado por su hermana

-Tranquilo, iremos a por ella pero antes necesitamos a sus amigas-

-Pues que esperamos-se oyó un coro, todos se voltearon y vieron a los elementos (excepto a Twilitgh,obvio) con sus respectivos disfraces, Celestia se limitó a asentir y de un libro de la biblioteca saco los elementos de la armonía, pero rápidamente se extrañó al verlos de colores apagados , claramente tampoco tenían magia pero aun así decidió dárselos solo por si las moscas a continuación Celestia dijo:

-Vale, antes que nada, Twilight está en graves aprietos, al igual que su hermano-dijo Celestia para posteriormente contarles sobre el hurón a lo cual la amigas de Twilight se preocuparon bastante

-Juro que le daré un merecido a ese hurón que nunca olvidara-dijo con soberbia Rainbow Dash, la cual tenía un moretón en un ojo

-¿Qué te paso en el ojo Rainbow?- pregunto Celestia a lo cual la aludida y sus amigas bajaron la mirada

-Se nos escapó la periodista-dijo triste Rainbow, a lo cual Celestia solo se limitó fruncir el ceño, lo que necesitaba aparte de todo esto, una periodista metiche, no podía culparlas, secuestrar a alguien no es nada fácil, pero ya tendría tiempo de encargarse de eso, ahora tenía que salvar a Twilitgh y a Shining del hurón, si es que estaban vivos todavía, pero no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, por lo que ella dijo:

-Ya tendremos tiempo para encargarnos de eso, ahora vamos a salvar a su amiga y al capitán de mi guardia-

-no será necesario princesa- dijo una voz que alegro a todos y ahí estaba en la puerta, Twilitgh y a su lado Shining el cual cojeaba debido a su herida la cual estaba cubierta por un montón de vendajes de hojas, todos se lanzaron encima de ellos y los llenaron de abrazos, Candace beso a su esposo, Spike abrazo a Twilight al igual que sus amigas, finalmente las Main 6 estaban reunidas, junto a las princesas y Shining y al fin podrán luchar juntos para salvar Equestria.

**-**Oye Rainbow ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?-pregunto curiosa Twilight

-ejem….**Magicka** se escapó y me golpeo-dijo con una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

* * *

**5 Minutos Después**

Luego de saltar de rama en rama lentamente logre bajarme del árbol, pero estaba perdida en el bosque, justo lo que necesitaba, luego de tanto caminar oigo voces decido pedir ayuda pero entonces lo oigo, la vocecita chillona de Pinkie, eran ellos, me escondo en el arbusto más cercano, nuevamente para variar, los veo, al parecer ahora dejaron sus disfraces y están usando collares y una corona, interesante, estaba fijándome en eso cuando oigo a Pinkie chillar:

-entonces ese huróncito tiene cañones portátiles que hacen PIUM, PIUM, pero mi cañoncito hace PUM y de seguro lo tumba – gritaba exaltada, y yo me puse un poco nerviosa, ¿se iban a cargar a Recker?, bueno no me sorprende, por su culpa Cloudsdale fue destruida y trato de matar a Shining y Twilight, pero yo vi una demonstración de su inmortalidad, por sus Células ¿Quatocicas?,aun así por alguna razón no estaba enojada con él ,debería, tal vez son esos bello ojos que invitan al misterio, tan lindos, tan… Bueno no sé , pero el punto es que tenía que ver que ocurriría por lo que decido seguirlos sigilosamente y escucho:

-Pero aun así no pensaron hablar con el- dijo la pegaso amarilla con una voz bastante tímida

- Fluttershy, el trato de matar a Twilight, debemos darle su merecido- dijo la pegaso arcoíris, al parecer le deje un moretón en el ojo LOL, eso por secuestrarme maldita.

-¿cómo vas con tu pierna cariño?- dijo Candace a su esposo el cual vi que tenía unas vendas en una de sus patas

-bien, Zecora hizo un gran trabajo-

-¿a todo esto ella no vino con ustedes?-

-eso es porque se quedó ayudando a limpiar los restos de Clousdale que cayeron a Ponyville- Al parecer al mencionar Clousdale , la Pegaso arcoíris se preocupó y dijo: -¿No ha habido ningún muerto, cierto?- a lo que todos se pararon y se quedaron en un denso silencio que fue cortado por Celestia:

-no lo sabemos realmente, recién ocurrió, una vez solucionemos esto puedes ir a buscar desaparecidos, Rainbow-a lo que la pegaso arcoíris de nombre Rainbow solo agacho la cabeza, si no me hubiese secuestrado sentiría pena por ella.

Pero no tuve tiempo de seguir prestando atención a ellas porque de súbito veo la luz azul nuevamente dirigiéndose al cielo y convirtiéndose en una ola expansiva pero esta vez siento mi magia regresar a mi cuerno, yay, oigo gritos de celebración y veo que el grupo al que sigo escondida también noto la luz y la recuperación de su magia

-Al fin puedo volver a tomar las nubes-dijo Rainbow mientras tomaba las nubes….duh

-al fin puedo volver a enviar mensajes- celebraba Spike escupiendo un fuego verde

-al fin puedo traer mi armadura y mi lanza- dijo el capitán para transformar su traje de gala en una armadura dorada e invocar una lanza bastante genial, junto con eso Celestia aprovecha y cura definitivamente con su magia la herida de Shining a lo que el dice

-Gracias princesa y ahora-decía mientras un aura aparecía alrededor de su cuerpo- debo salvar Equestria- y se teletransporto a lo que el grupito se sorprendió y decidió teletransportarse también, una vez se fueron decidí corre hacia el lugar al que estaba la piedra, donde seguramente aparecerían y no me equivoque ahí estaban rodeando a Recker, curiosamente los collares que tenían las ponis estaban brillando, yo estaba detrás de ello por lo que no me veían, pero Recker si, me mira con sus bell…interesantes ojos y dice con su cínica sonrisa:

-¿Llegaste a la gran despedida, Magicka?- a lo cual el grupito se voltea ligeramente y se sorprende al verme, genial, ahora algunos de ellos me apuntaba a mí con sus cuernos y cañón de fiesta otros apuntaban a Recker.

**Supongo que también soy una enemiga del reino.**

* * *

**Nuevo Capitulo, realmente me gustaría que me dieran una Review, nos leemos**


	6. Nunca habrá Bienvenida, Nunca habrá Paz

**Nunca habrá bienvenida, Nunca habrá paz**

Para serles sinceros, cuando acepte este trabajo jamás pensé que terminaría destruyendo una ciudad hecha de nubes, salvar a una unicornio que claramente se siente sexualmente atraída hacia mí y terminar enfrentado a un montón de ponis con collares, pero bueno, ahí estaba yo, un simple hurón mercenario por un lado, una unicornio periodista por el otro y al medio "los poni rangers salvadores del bien y la felicidad de las tierras tiernas", aun pesar de los cursis que eran me superaban en número, Magicka de seguro no sabía luchar por lo que básicamente estaba solo en esto, estaba esperando que alguno de eso ponis atacaran , ya tenía mi mano cerca de mi revolver, el silencio empezaba a pesar demasiado, entonces fue cuando ocurrió, la pegaso arcoíris se lanzó encima de Magicka, me sorprende que la ataquen también a ella ,básicamente no es ninguna amenaza, pero claro yo tenía mis propios problemas ya que el unicornio blanco el cual claramente estaba enojado conmigo y ahora llevaba una armadura dorada se lanzó empuñando su lanza a tratar de atravesarme por suerte logro bloquearlo con mi machete nos vemos cara cara a lo que decido tener una "charla" con el:

-entonces…. ¿no hay rencores?-parece que no le gusto lo que dije porque me escupió en la cara, cargo su cuerno y grito: -¡MUERE BASTARDO!-para disparar su rayo a centímetros de mi cara, de más sobra decir que atravesó mi ojo izquierdo haciéndolo explotar, ese era justo mi ojo favorito ya que era de color dorado ¿Por qué siempre deben volarme ese ojo? Aparte seguir sintiendo después de que un proyectil atraviese tu cabeza no es para nada agradable, o espera, ahora siento algo atravesar mi cuello, parece que el impacto del proyectil me impulso un poco hacia atrás y blanquito aprovecho echo eso para encajar su lanza en mi cuello, que gay sonó eso, pero claro yo decidí hacerme el muerto, quizás así se vayan y me dejen tranquilo, digo , con la mitad izquierda de tu cara destruida y una lanza atravesando tu garganta cualquiera pueda hacerse el muerto, con el ojo que no me voló veo que me mira con asco y superioridad y dice:

-Aun pesar de tu extraña tecnología, el haber destruido Cloudsdale y lograr herirme, jamás fuiste un digno adversario, derrotarte fue más fácil de lo que pensé y acabar contigo la mejor justicia para mis guardias caídos, pero no sé por qué hablo con un muerto- entonces con su magia enterró la lanza en un árbol conmigo todavía con el cuello atravesado por lo que quede colgando y entonces vi al resto de ponis que miraban con asco mi cuerpo y se dirigieron a blanquito:

-a pesar de que no me gusta matar, no había otra forma bien hecho Shining- dijo la alicornia blanca, a ¿Shining? Que nombre más raro, pero bueno , también veo que Magicka está atada de pies a cabeza por cuerdas que provienen del cuerno de la alicornia morada todos se acercan a ella y la alicornia blanca , que creo era la gobernante dice- Magicka Watch, lamento hacer esto pero tendremos que llevarla al castillo, por el bien de nuestro reino tendrá que pasar una temporada adentro de el- a lo cual la aludida solo baja sus orejas en señal de miedo, pobrecita se veía tan sumisa, tan apetitosa…..DEMONIOS NO, el caso es que me fijo que la alicornia morada me mira con detenimiento, muy bien solo finge, oigo que ella dice:

-Maestra si no es mucha molestia me gustaría quedarme con la mochila del hurón, cuando me me enfrente a el vi que tenía maquinas nunca vista y hasta me atrevería decir asombrosas- a lo que la gobernante solo dice- no veo por qué no, aparte la universidad de Canterlot le interesara hacerle una autopsia - y a la orden de ella Shining baja mi cuerpo, con la lanza todavía atravesada en mi garganta , maldita sea esos ponis no pueden tener esta tecnología, y menos me estudiaran, Shining se acerca nuevamente con su enojada cara , a yo creo escupirme nuevamente, pero no lo hará , veo lo cerca que esta por lo que sin que se dé cuenta saco mi revolver y le apunto en el pecho Shining al ver esto pone una cara de terror absoluto a lo que yo digo:

-Mi turno- y le disparo seguido de un estruendo que asusta a las aves y sobre todo a las ponis que ven el cuerpo de Shining caer, pero sobretodo me ven a mí con terror al verme parado con la lanza todavía atravesada y con un gran agujero en mi cabeza, recordando eso decido dejar actuar mi factor curativo a lo que me saco la lanza del cuello a lo que seguido de eso el agujero que quedo en mi cuello se regenera de forma instantánea seguido de mi agujero en mi cabeza por lo que recupero mi ojo, ellas al ver mi factor curativo en acción entran en shock con sus ojos más grandes de lo normal y con las bocas bastante abiertas por lo que yo aprovecho y les digo:

-su amigo aún está vivo, pero será mejor que lo lleven a un hospital, mientras a mi déjenme ir y todos seremos felices y comeremos perdices, nadie sufre, bueno quizás algún trauma, pero son cosas que pasan, no les quito más tiempo, bye,- me retiraba al bosque mientras recogía mi machete pero oigo un grito de furia a lo cual ruedo rápidamente para esquivar un rayo y veo como una alicornia rosa me trata dar con sus rayos los cuales eran muy imprecisos por lo que yo solo saco mi revolver y le disparo en sus piernas delanteras a lo que grita de dolor y cae al suelo, parece que ese gesto no le gusta a la alicornia blanca y a la negra tampoco por lo que me disparan sus rayos simultáneamente y yo me propulso con mis zapatos jet para luego caer en picada con mi machete hacia ella pero entonces mientras caigo veo un rayo arcoíris ir dirigido hacia mí y me manda de lleno contra un árbol al cual atravieso, todo mi cuerpo había quedado quemado y mi chaqueta hecha jirones, al menos mi mochila seguía intacta, mi cuerpo empieza regenerar la piel quemada pero siento como mis manos y patas son atadas levanto la mirada y veo a la alicornio blanca mirándome de forma severa apunta su cuerno a mi frente , ella hace su hechizo y lo único que siento es un gran cansancio.

**Todo se volvió negro entonces….menuda mier…**

* * *

He de reconocer que Twilight era una maestra de la magia, había usado los elementos de la armonía contra Recker que resultaron ser esos extraños collares junto con la corona que ella usaba y también podía mantener el hechizo de las cuerdas que me ataban , veo a Celestia salir del lugar a donde había caído Recker, estaba levitándolo , vi claramente que estaba inconciente pero intacto, lo cual no me sorprende, su factor curativo era sorprendente y creo que no era la única que compartía esa opinión ya que oigo a Twilight decir:

-increíble, sobrevivió a un ataque de los elementos, claramente es un ser bastante interesante-

-y tiene un bonito pelaje-oigo decir a Fluttershy a lo cual todas, incluyéndome la vemos con las cejas alzadas y ella solo se sonroja por su comentario, entonces noto la aparición de un montón de guardias reales , como siempre llegan "a tiempo", Celestia se acerca a un guardia y le dice algo que no alcanzo a ir a lo cual el asiente y procede a esposar distintas partes de Recker para que no puede escapar , también le sacan su mochila y sus botas , por lo que puedo ver sus patas inferiores las cuales tenían cinco garras a diferencia de las cuatro que tenía en sus patas superiores, veo que lo suben al carruaje para luego sentir como un guardia me toma con su magia y le pregunta a Celestia:

-¿Qué hacemos con ella su majestad?- a lo cual Celestia me mira con una fría cara y dice

-lo mismo para ella- Celestia serás miserable, ¿Por qué no me borran la memoria y ya? , estaba cansada de todo esto solo quería dormir un poco, siento como también me esposan, me ponen un anillo antimagia en el cuerno y me suben al carruaje junto a Recker para luego cerrar la puerta y dejarnos a oscuras y en silencio, logro oír un poco el ruido de afuera ,el cómo trasladan a Shining y a Candace al hospital, el cómo ellas serán celebradas por salvar Equestria nuevamente, aun a pesar de secuestrar a una poni curiosa, pero yo estaré encerrada en el castillo de Canterlot junto a un hurón de procedencia desconocida , conocedor de tecnología increíble, tan misterioso y con tan bellos ojos , aunque como estaba inconsciente los tenia cerrados , pero escucho su respiración , me acerco a él y toco su pelaje, era tan cálido, siento como el carruaje parte y empiezo a temblar del miedo por lo que me espera , así que aprovechando que Recker jamás sabrá esto me acorruco con el poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro, su respiración y calor me tranquiliza y finalmente quede dormida.

De más esta decir que cuando llegamos al castillo de Canterlot a Recker se lo llevaron a quien sabe dónde y a mí me llevaron a una celda bastante cómoda, parecía habitación, solo que sin ventanas, la cama era amplia y tenía una habitación para el baño separada, me dejaron dentro y cerraron la puerta con pestillo, me habían sacado todas las esposas y solo conservaba el anillo antimagia, y aquí he estado atrapada una semana sin más visita que las mucamas que me traen comida, pero nada más, ni Celestia ni nadie de importancia fue a verme, ni hablar de mi familia, mis padres están muertos y no era muy de amigos en el Canterlot Eye, todos eran muy refinados para mí, encontré un diario sin usar y una pluma con la cual he estado escribiendo todo lo que leyó , señor lector, si algún día encuentran esto sabrán lo que ocurrió realmente esa Nightmare Night , solo espero que algún día pueda descansar de todo en lo que me metí…..**ya nada…..sera….igual**

**.**

**.**

**Recker ha desaparecido …. ir a la última localización… iniciando viaje …Motores en perfecto funcionamiento…Cañon funcional…estatica leve…comienza búsqueda de hurón. **

**.**

**.**

En una casa señorial en Canterlot se encontraba Celestia hablando con un maduro unicornio rojo ladrillo con una ligera barba de crin rojiza y ojos verdes, su cutiemark era una estrella plateada con una esmeralda al medio

-Entenderá mi querida Celestia que las posibilidades de la energía de esa piedra son infinitas- decía con visión el unicornio rojo

-no lo dudo señor Power Driver, pero debo recordarle que por culpa de esa piedra casi Equestria cae, todavía estamos limpiando los restos de Clousdale, hubo 58 muertos y 126 desaparecidos, no puedo permitir que pase de nuevo-

-la comprendo querida y por eso le pido que me deje a mi hacer un investigación más profunda, siempre consigo generar buenos resultados, si las cosas van mal parare inmediatamente y yo mismo me financiare, aparte ya no hay un hurón que nos moleste ¿Qué dice?- Power Driver le extiende su pesuña a Celestia a lo cual ella acepta confiando en que si las cosas van mal toda investigación cesaría, Power sonrio levito una copa de vino y dijo:

-**Por el futuro**-

**Arco 0: Celebraciones,Descubrimientos,Extrañeza...Terminado**

* * *

Two Steps From Hell-Bleeding

**Hemos encontrado algo interesante cerca del castillo-**

**esto no es una simple piedra-**

**por Celestia-**

**la amistad no lo resuelve todo-**

**se que no es una idea agradable pero no queda otra-**

**¿de donde vienes Recker?-**

**Tigris Activado-**

**NO-**

**Próximamente****: Arco 1 : Compañías, Prisiones, ****Intrusión**

* * *

**Terminamos este arco, ahora me tomare un descansito, y continuare con este arco que promete, ya establecí la situación por lo que de ahora en adelante la historia simplemente fluirá, Nos leemos.**

**Pd: Gracias a ****De5t311o por la primera Review fuistes muy amable.**


	7. La rutina es la mejor medicina

**La rutina es la mejor medicina**

He estado encerrada en esta habitación por mas semanas de las que puedo contar, mi única visita han sido las mucamas que me dejan comida, aun así he podido oír varias conversaciones entre guardias y mucamas que ocurren fuera de mi confortable calabozo, al parecer un montón de ponis científicos, soldados y obreros se han ido a vivir a Ponyville por órdenes de la misma princesa ,la cual dijo que todavía quedaban cosas que repararse en el pueblo tras la caída de Cloudsdale, obviamente yo si sabía la verdadera causa, esa maldita piedra, como sea, el caso es que a causa de esto Ponyville se ha vuelto una de las ciudades más pobladas de Equestria , la economía en el pueblo ha aumentado exponencialmente lo que ha aumentado su notoriedad e importancia ,pero parece que con eso no era suficiente, de la conversación de los guardias me logre enterar que un tal "Tirek" casi toma control de Equestria pero Twilitgh lo derroto y creo un palacio en medio de Ponyville , estableciéndose ahí como "la princesa de la amistad", sin contar con la atención que atrajo al ser el lugar de donde provino el apagón, razón por la cual yo ya supuse que este pueblo se volvería bastante importante para los días futuros, eso sumado a todo lo anterior ha convertido a Ponyville en la ciudad más importante de Equestria seguido solamente por Canterlot, pero yo ….. no he podido ver nada de esto, yo pensando que Celestia era una gobernante bondadosa, pero aun así no dudo en encerrarme en su castillo, no quería que nada de esto pasara ,pero al final ella salió ganando, puede que Shining y Candace hayan quedado heridos, pero creo que ya se recuperaron tomando en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que he estado encerrada y Recker…..Recker ¿Qué habrá sido del?...oh, mi puerta se abre y hace aparición un ¿Guardia?

Era de día, Celestia caminaba junto a un ya repuesto Shining Armor con rumbo a los calabozos, ambos compartían una amena conversación:

-me alegra verte devuelta en acción Shining-

-yo también princesa y agradezco a los doctores ponis que lograron curarme-

-tampoco es que lo tuvieron fácil, debiste haber visto sus caras cuando descubrieron que la razón de tu grave estado era una simple bolita de metal incrustada profundamente en tu abdomen-dijo la princesa con un poco de risa al recordar las caras de los doctores y la suya propia al extraer la bala de Shining

-supongo que estuvieron sorprendidos- dijo Shining con un poco de enojo al recodar como ese hurón lo tomo por sorpresa, Celestia noto eso y dijo:

- lamento si te hice recordar malos ratos-

-no importa princesa, pero dígame,¿ cómo va el estudio de las armas y chucherías de ese hurón?-dijo con un poco de curiosidad el capitán el cual estaba bastante interesado en la tecnología que lo venció

-Bastante lento, lamentablemente Twilight no puede investigarlas debido a sus responsabilidades de princesa, pero lo que han descubierto mis científicos es que las aleaciones de metal y los componentes que poseen son más complejas de lo que esperábamos, pero lo que hemos podido descubrir es sorprendente y terrorífico, al parecer esa bolitas metálicas, como lo que encontramos incrustado en tu abdomen y en las piernas de Candace, son disparados por esos extraños tubos a velocidades superiores a cualquier cosa que haya visto, suponemos que el polvo que se encuentra dentro de esas bolitas son inflamables y permiten la propulsión de la misma- dijo Celestia como toda una maestra de ciencias

-interesante pero ahora y más importante ¿Qué averiguaron sobre el?-dijo Shining al cual Celestia puso una cara bastante seria

-no mucho, lo único que dice son chistes malos y criticas sociales mal fundamentadas, pero aparte de eso no nos ha dicho ni su lugar de procedencia, ni el funcionamiento de su tecnología y sobretodo no nos ha dicho su nombre, lo único que sabemos es que es un maldito cínico y que es inmortal - dijo Celestia recordando con molestia a ese mustélido

- hablando de eso ultimo ¿en serio no puede morir?- dijo Shining bastante preocupado, ya que aunque vio su incapacidad de perecer en vivo y en directo, el todavía seguía sin creerse que un ser tan bastardo tuviese tal nivel de inmortalidad, incluso superior al de las princesas, las cuales si podían morir de formas no naturales

-Increíblemente su inmortalidad es infinita, cuando lo visite por primera vez en el calabozo recordé lo sucedido en el límite entre el bosque Everfree y las afueras de Ponyville, por lo que enojada con el debido al sarcasmo con el que me estaba tratando le corte la cabeza de un disparo de mi cuerno para solo ver asqueada como el agarraba su cabeza del suelo la cual seguía hablando cosas mundanas y lo ponía devuelta en su lugar-dijo Celestia con un poco de trauma mientras que Shining estaba estupefacto ante tal anécdota , tras ver su cara Celestia solo se rie y continua diciendo:

-sé que es increíble, pero es lo único que sabemos de él, le pedí a Fluttershy que me dijera todo lo que sabe sobre los hurones, pero aparte de sus características biológicas no sabemos lo más importante: su lugar de procedencia, su nombre, sus conocimientos de la piedra y la razón de su presencia en mi reino, pero tengo un plan- dijo Celestia animada y con una sonrisa maliciosa

¿Cuál?- pregunto Shining curioso

-Recuerdas a Magicka Watch-

-sí, es la periodista que por lo que tengo entendido tienes encerrada en el castillo-

-veras, cuando nos enfrentamos al hurón, Magicka se encontraba detrás de nosotros y el hurón dijo su nombre, lo que significa que se conocen y por ende ella debe saber algo que nosotros no sobre el- dijo

-¿es a su celda a donde nos dirigimos?-

-no, mande a un guardia a que la lleve a la celda de Recker, prefiero interrogarlos en conjunto-

-una duda ¿Por qué no la interrogo de inmediato una vez ya detenida?

- preferí que se aclimatara al ambiente del castillo, aparte recuerda que la aparición de Tirek no nos dejó tiempo para tal tarea- sentencio finalmente Celestia mientras Shining solo asentía para recordar cómo después de recuperarse del ataque del hurón tuvo que enfrentarse a Tirek donde fue derrotado y su magia absorbida el solo suspiro y pestañeo para encontrarse con la entrada al calabozo.

* * *

Fui escoltada por un guardia hacia una fría y oscura celda, tenía miedo de lo que me pudiese pasar ahora, el guardia cerro la celda y me dejo dentro, yo solo me puse a tiritar de los nervios pero entonces oigo una voz conocida detrás de mío

-¿menuda habitación no crees?- escuche con sarcasmo y vi a Recker acostado en el único catre que había en esta oscura celda, me acerco a él y lo veo con su chaqueta hecha jirones por lo que su torso se veía fácilmente, llevaba sus raros guantes sin dedos y no tenía sus botas voladoras por lo que veía sus patas inferiores, también se veía bastante sucio aun a pesar de la poca luz que entraba a la celda, pero a pesar de la oscuridad sus ojos, uno rojo y el otro dorado ,brillaban como lunas…..en fin ,yo me acerco a él y le digo:

-pensé que Celestia te había ejecutado- dije aunque claro yo ya sabía la respuesta, una que me negaba a creer

- bueno, me corto la cabeza con un rayo pero ya sabes que yo soy inmortal y genial- dijo presumidamente a lo que yo solo suspiro molesta y digo

-tendré que acostumbrarme a esto ¿sabes por qué Celestia nos juntó en la misma celda?-

-bueno, tu eres la poni con la que más contacto he tenido, Celestia se habrá dado cuenta de eso y quizás te use para sacar información-dijo calmadamente, yo solo estaba confusa ¿enserio yo tenía información privilegiada que Celestia deseaba? Iba a preguntarle qué tipo de información era la que ella quería pero en ese momento entraron Shining y la gran protagonista de nuestra conversación, Celestia apareció con la mirada más severa que haya visto nunca, yo retrocedo del miedo mientras Recker se levanta de la cama y me mira de forma seria para luego observar a Celestia la cual empieza a hablar con voz firme y seria

- Basta de juegos hurón, dime ¿Qué es lo que sabes de la piedra?- Recker solo sonrió levemente y dijo

- no sé de qué te preocupas "Celestina", ganaste y ahora una fuente de poder inimaginable está a disposición de tu falsa utopía , una fuente de poder inestable que cambiara todo para siempre- decía con arrogancia a lo cual Celestia bufo de ira y me empezó a mirar a mí para luego proceder a decir

- debido a que no conseguiré nada hablando con este ser es porque te he traído aquí Magicka, dime lo que sabes y te dejaremos ir – la forma gentil en que me lo dijo hacia que estuviese dispuesto a decirle todo, pero entonces recuerdo como ordeno que me secuestraran y la mirada seria de Recker no me ayudaba a decidirme por lo que decidí decirle lo mínimo que sabia

- el se llama Recker, es lo único que sé, nada más ¡lo juro!- dije nerviosa a lo cual Celestia asintió para luego ver como Shining abría la celda y me indicaba que saliera a lo cual rápidamente obedezco , entonces Celestia me dice

- te dejaremos ir pero de ahora en adelante te prohíbo trabajar en cualquier medio de comunicación de tal forma que no reveles nada- dijo de forma sentenciosa a lo cual yo solo me entristezco ¿jamás podre ser periodista nuevamente? Quería apelar pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para eso, aparte , Celestia era la máxima autoridad por lo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, simplemente me voy triste de los calabozos , una vez afuera lloro, porque por culpa de mi curiosidad he perdido mi trabajo, ya no podré hacer uso de mi talento especial **nunca mas**

* * *

Al momento de que Magicka se fue yo suspire por esa pobre poni y vi como Celestia me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿así que "Recker" me podrías decir ahora todo lo que sabes de la piedra?- dijo para luego empezar a electrocutarme a lo cual yo me retuerzo como el hurón que soy del dolor, una vez termina me paro lentamente para encarar esa perra, la cual con ira me grita

-BASTA DE ESTA BASURA DIME TODO LO QUE SABES YA-entonces me levanta con su magia y empieza a jalar mis extremidades, yo la veo a los ojos luego veo a Shining el cual no ha dicho nada desde que llegaron el cual se ve que estaba disfrutando mi sufrimiento, yo por mi parte estaba harto de todo esto, estos imbéciles querían la verdad PUES YO SE LAS DARE

- ¿te crees bastante poderosa con tu magia? Pues déjame decirte que no tienes idea de lo que viene, "Éufrates" posee más poder del que ustedes tontos equinos pueden manejar y pronto **las consecuencias vendrán**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A las afueras de Ponyville había un gran campamento que rodeaba a la piedra la cual era estudiada por un montón de ponis científicos y entre ellos estaba Power Driver dando órdenes el cual miraba la piedra de forma ambiciosa llegando a tocarla con su pata emocionado

.

.

**De seguro otros habitantes de este mundo tengan sus propios planes para "Éufrates", Felicidades princesita pronto comenzara una guerra por tu maldita culpa y eso si los dueños originales no traten de reclamarla, SI MI HUBIESES DEJADO COMPLETAR MI MISION SE HUBIESEN SALVADO**

**-¿Cuál era esa misión?- Pregunto Celestia intrigada**

**-Destruir a "Éufrates"-**

**.**

**.**

En una montaña al norte de Equestria apareció un extraño desgarro en el viento del cual se formó un agujero de donde empezaron a salir extraños seres azules pero con manchas rojas gelatinosas , tenían cara de insecto, varios ojos los cuales parecían luces amarillas y poseían cuatro brazos, sus torsos eran grandes y sus pies eran como una bota bastante dura, sus manos tenían cinco dedos, llevaban armaduras de apariencia plástica de distintos colores y armas como las de Recker pero más circulares y tampoco estaban hechas de metal , junto a ellos también salieron maquinas ovaladas grises en las cuales empezaron a subirse para luego empezar a volar ,sin necesidad de propulsión y de forma instantánea, a una dirección "el imperio de cristal"

.

.

**Pronto comenzara algo a lo cual no están preparados.**

**.**

**.**

Un extraño ser volador se acercaba a Canterlot cuando se detiene abruptamente: Agujero de gusano detectado, procedencia de tipo…..demonios debo rescatar a Recker rápido, los Suumers ya vienen

.

.

**Así que escúchame atentamente Celestia , déjame ir y podre solucionar el gran error que cometiste al interferir en mi camino- dijo de forma arrogante a lo cual Celestia lo soltó , permitiendo que los tejidos de sus extremidades se regeneraran para luego ella decir:**

**-ni lo pienses Recker, tu destruiste Clousdale , así que te quedaras pudriéndote aquí para siempre- dijo tajantemente Celestia para luego irse del calabozo escoltada por Shining Armor , pero vuelve a escuchar al hurón quien le dice:**

**-Si quieres de hacerlo de esa forma Celestia, pues prepárate por que pronto comenzara el…**

**.**

Las maquinas ovaladas sobrevolaban el imperio de cristal , ninguno de sus habitantes sabían del potencial peligro al que estaban expuestos , entonces de una de las maquinas empieza a salir un extraño dialecto, a lo cual todas las maquinas se ponen en círculos rodeando el imperio de cristal , el extraño cantico continua- **PURATU-SIBTU- UNU, PURATU-SIBTU-UNU,PURATU- SIBTU- UNU-**

**.**

**.**

**Armagedón.**

* * *

He vuelto, bienvenidos al acto 1 , mas peligros , cosas nuevas y mas SUFRIMIENTO , espero que les guste lo que vendrá, **nos leemos.**


	8. Segundo Intento

**Segundo intento**

-¿Entonces el nombre de la piedra es Éufrates?- dijo Celestia, la declaración que hizo Recker sobre el Armagedón la alarmo demasiado y decidió escuchar lo que tenía que decir, enterándose del nombre de la piedra

-Así es y lo más probable es que al otro lado de este mundo se encuentre Tigris- dijo Recker seriamente, a lo cual Celestia se sorprendió ¿otra piedra?, lo que necesitaba: más problemas.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto, de dónde vienes, cual era tu misión, por qué ocurrirá el Armagedón?- Celestia estaba bastante curiosa pero también nerviosa debido a la cantidad de cambios que estaban pasando en Equestria, el descubrimiento de "Éufrates", la destrucción y actualmente en proceso reconstrucción de Clousdale por culpa de la piedra antes mencionada, el ascenso de Twilitgh como "princesa de la amistad" y ahora la presencia de este hurón inteligente, inmortal, conocedor de tecnología superior y quizás el único que sabe de otro gran acontecimiento que estaría por venir, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de adelantarse a los acontecimientos y proteger a sus queridos súbditos, pero tampoco podía fiarse de ese hurón, era un peligro y lo mejor era dejarlo encerrado por siempre a fin de cuentas "no puede morir", pero lamentablemente era el único que podría decirle lo que se cernirá sobre Equestria , por lo que necesitaba por lo menos averiguar algo sobre el

-vale, hagamos un trato- dijo Celestia calmadamente

-te escucho- respondió Recker de forma interesada

- deja que lea tu memoria, ahí podre saber todo lo necesario sobre esta desconocida amenaza que tú dices que vendrá, a cambio considerare dejarte ir- dijo Celestia a lo que Shining , el cual no había hablado nada se acercó sorpresivamente a la princesa y le increpo

-Eso es una mala idea princesa no podemos liberarlo- decía Shining desesperado a lo que Recker solo se limitaba a sonreír cínicamente

- No nos queda de otra- dijo concluyentemente Celestia a lo cual le indico a Recker que se acercara, luego unió su cuerno con su frente mientras un brillo cubría a ambos

**Los recuerdos fueron revelados**

* * *

A las afueras del castillo de las princesas un extraño objeto se acercaba, muchos guardias lo vieron y se pusieron en guardia ante tal extraña presencia, tenía una forma rectangular, del tamaño de un potrillo , con una pantalla al frente , al parecer estaba hecho de una aleación metálica que se veía bastante dura pero a la vez sucia, antenas salían por detrás y tenía un extraño tubo en la parte inferior y un megáfono en la parte superior de la pantalla, lo más interesante es que podía estar flotando en el aire por medio de unos tubos laterales que emanaban una leve flama , los guardias al ver esto se extrañaron pero rápidamente su extrañeza paso a la sorpresa cuando en la pantalla del artefacto se mostró 2 pixeles azules , cuadrados que daban la apariencia de ojos, entonces del megano del artefacto se oyó una voz grabada y amistosa:

-Saludos habitantes de este mundo, soy Z-DE y vengo en busca de un amigo que esta atrapado en su castillo, es un hurón negro, de seguro lo habrán visto así que les pido que mantengamos la calma y me dejen pasar- concluyo finalmente la máquina, a lo cual el líder de la guardias de ese sector del castillo respondió

-no sé qué seas pero de aquí no pasaras adefesio mecánico- dijo rotundamente el guardia para luego lanzar su lanza hacia Z-DE el cual simplemente se limitó a disparar un haz de luz proveniente del tubo al inferior de la pantalla que convirtió la lanza en un montón de cenizas , los guardias ante esto quedaron anonadados mientras Z-DE se mantenía inexpresivo con los dos pixeles como ojos observando a los guardias

-Amablemente se les pide deponer de sus armas y dejarme pasar- decía la maquina a lo cual el guardia simplemente ordeno

-Destruyan a esa chatarra- a lo cual todos los ponis se lanzaron al ataque, Z-DE simplemente dijo

-modo batalla **ACTIVADO**-

* * *

Celestia observaba anonada los recuerdos de Recker los cuales eran un auténtico desorden de cosas que la confundían , aterraban y asombraban por igual, maquinas enormes pensantes, armas catastróficas, reptiles gigantes capaces de caminar en dos patas otros en cuatro pero todos letales, monstruos horribles surgidos de accidentes de energías que ella no conocía, seres provenientes del cielo de distinta pinta, genocidios,mercenarios, operaciones encubiertas, manejo de masas, el enfrentamiento entre el país rojo y el país de las estrellas el cual afectaba al resto por igual , todo esto se mostraba frente a sus ojos, Tierras extrañas ,entonces lo vio , desgarros del viento abriéndose en ¿Equestria? Del cual salían ovalos grises, pero también apareció un extraño haz de luz del cual salió Recker acompañado por una extraña máquina que flotaba, a Celestia le intereso ese recuerdo y decidió ver , a fin de cuentas la cabeza de Recker era un lio y todos sus recuerdos eran un caos, por lo que encontrar uno más simple era una oportunidad que no podía perder , Recker estaba viendo las figuras ovaladas grises dirigirse a Canterlot,la cual tenía arquitectura bastante peculiar que no recordaba a ver visto , pero eso no era lo importante, se concentró en Recker el cual pateo el piso a lo que dijo

-Demonios llegamos tarde, los Suumers lo conseguirán de nuevo – dijo Recker frustrado a lo que la maquina respondió

-todavía podemos intentar llegar a Éufrates y salvarlos -

- Quizás tengas razón Z-DE pero las posibilidades de que sobrevivan a esto son….- pero se vio interrumpido cuando de la ciudad salió un rayo azul que impacto en una de las maquinas ovaladas grises haciéndolo estallar, ante esto Z-DE dijo- tal parece que los habitantes de este reino ya han aprendido manejar la energía de Éufrates y Tigris- a lo cual Recker el cual no salía de su asombro dijo

– quizás pero necesitaran mucho más si quieren vencer a los Summers- a lo lejos veían como algunas de las naves ovaladas de los Summers esquivaban los disparos de energía azul provenientes de Cantelot y lograban desplegar sus tropas, extrañas criaturas de armaduras de apariencia plástica los cuales se empezaron a enfrentar a los ponis los cuales vestían armaduras plateadas con luces azules y que además parecía dotarles de mayores atributos físicos, al ver esto con sus prismáticos Recker dijo

- tal parece que este mundo lo habitan ponis que pudieron usar la energía de Éufrates para crear exosqueletos, pero que bizarro, en fin, tenemos una misión que hacer – concluyo Recker para empezar a seguir a Z-DE el cual estaba rastreando algo y ese algo era La piedra Éufrates con la diferencia de que estaba dentro de una fortaleza protegida por ponis , a lo cual Recker y Z-DE se esconden en los arbustos cercanos y se ponen a hablar

-Vale ¿Cuántos ponis hay?- pregunto Recker

-Cuento 30 ponis con exoesqueletos- dijo Z-DE el cual estaba escaneando a los equinos sin que se dieran cuenta

-Vale, lanza una bengala de distracción, yo entrare como pueda- dijo su plan Recker

-si no pudieras morir diría que estas cometiendo suicidio-dijo Z-DE antes de lanzar la bengala al aire a lo cual todos los ponis se pusieron a dispararle con cañones que salían de los hombros de sus armaduras, mientras Recker corría rápidamente hacia la fortaleza , pegaba un salto impulsado por sus botas voladoras y caía sobre la fortaleza entrando por el techo rompiéndolo y generando mucho ruido que llamo la atención de los guardias, Recker vio que se encontraba en una sala blanca y en el medio Éufrates conectado a un montón de cables , muchos de los cuales decían "Power Driver Company" pero eso no importaba, también una extraña maquina parecida a un refrigerador con luces al cual estaban también conectada los cables de Éufrates se encontraba en una orilla de la sala, Recker se acercó a Éufrates y empezó a instalar el artefacto cónico y la maquina con gráficos de ATARI pero unos disparos le detienen y ve que por el agujero del techo comienzan a entrar un montón de ponis que lo rodean y le apuntan con sus cañones, Recker se limita a levantar las manos en señal de rendición , entonces del cielo aparece una pegaso madura de pelos morado y piel naranja con una armadura más especial porque tenía pinturas de fuego, el caso es que al verlo ella se sorprende y con una seña le dice a los guardias que dejen de apuntar , ella se le queda mirando embobada y él no sabe qué hacer pero entonces la pegaso pregunta

-¿Eres…Recker?- pregunto ella con algo de mareo en su voz a lo cual Recker dijo

-¿Nos conocemos? No recuerdo que tuviéramos una cita -

-NO….digo si digo …AHHHHHH- grito la pegaso para empezar a agarrarse la cabeza adolorida , a lo cual el resto de guardias también lo hicieron , a todos ellos les salía un poco de sangre de sus narizes

-¿Por qué te conozco?- dijo la pegaso más para sí misma, Recker estaba más que confundido, pero por suerte llego Z-DE

-Z-DE ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Parece que se volvieron locos por mi presencia y eso no me hace sentir halagado, estos ponis sí que son un problema - pregunto nervioso Recker

-bueno , me encontré con unos ponis pero ellos también se pusieron a agarrase la cabeza y sangrar por la nariz, creo saber lo que pasa, doble versión de un mismo recuerdo- concluyo a lo que Recker atando cabos dijo

-pero los dobles recuerdos solo significan que ha habido… ¿viajes en el tiempo?- dijo finalmente extrañado a lo que Z-DE prosiguió

-Exacto, la inestabilidad Quántica que detecto lo confirma, ha habido varios viajes en el tiempo que han alterado este reino, nuestra presencia, la de los Summers e incluso creo que la de Éufrates no deberían de estar en este mundo, no es la línea temporal correcta, somos singularidades en el "Canon" de este lugar – dijo de forma conclusiva

-bueno singularidades o no tenemos una misión que hacer- dijo Recker para acercarse a Eufrates y empezar el proceso de pulso anti magia – vale no es nada personal tierra de ponis pero es la única de formar ganar esta guerra- dijo para oprimir el botón, Éufrates se ilumino un poco pero nada más, Recker se extrañó por lo que lo volvió a intentar con el mismo resultado, no sabía que pasaba entonces vio todos los cables conectados a las piedras por lo que se dio cuenta que ocurría y rio

-jajá, parece que los ponis han jodido bien a Éufrates-al escuchar eso Z-DE dijo

-En ese caso no podemos completar nuestra misión-Recker solo suspiro

- sin esos datos no se podrá detener a los Summers y no recibiré mi paga – el hurón se seguiría quejando de no ser de un cantico que se acercaba- PURATU –SIBTU-UNU- se repetía constantemente, Recker se dio cuenta que era el momento de irse por lo que salió de la fortaleza dejando a los ponis aturdidos atrás, rápidamente vio que afuera se libraba una auténtica batalla entre las maquinas ovaladas grises las cuales ahora tenían cañones dobles en los costados y los pegasos que disparaban por los cañones de sus hombros, en tierra ya los soldados Summers se enfrentaban a los ponis y unicornios en violentas batallas , Recker veía todo esto pero sobre todo veía una nave Summer más grande de lo normal el cual se posó arriba de la fortaleza donde estaba Éufrates , se abrió una compuerta debajo de la nave de la cual salió un rayo gigante que destruyo la fortaleza con los ponis aturdidos dentro, dejando a Éufrates intacta, La máquina entonces lanzo un cable que se conectó a Eufrates para empezar a hacer quien sabe qué pero , por alguna razón no pasaba nada , Recker vio esto se rio y les grito

- Idiotas Éufrates ya no tiene nada más que ofrecer, y lo más seguro Tigris también- dijo con burla Recker, entonces vio como la maquina llamaba a todos los demás Summers abandonando la pelea, dejando a los ponis muy confundidos, todos los Summers en tierra se subieron a las naves y se juntaron con la "nave madre "para empezar a abrir un desgarro monumental en el cielo, Z-DE dijo entonces

- están abriendo un agujero de gusano, van a viajar en el tiempo- Recker al oír esto se alarmo

- ¿a dónde demonios irán?-pregunto deseoso de una respuesta el mustélido

-lo más probable es que a una época en la que los ponis no hayan echado tanta mano a Éufrates , este viaje en el tiempo debe de haber sido los que alteraron esta tierra – ambos guardaron silencio y vieron como las naves se metían dentro del desgarro para desaparecer, una vez ya idas se oyeron gritos de júbilo de los ponis a la lejanía , para luego ser reemplazada por gritos de dolor , claramente algo estaba demasiado mal, Recker en el horizonte vio como una fuerte luz iba cubriendo todo a su paso hasta llegar a él y su amigo robot, una vez pasada comprobaron que estaban intacto pero notaron que nada era igual, había un montón de vegetación por todos lados, los caminos estaban tapados por pasto y a lo lejos se veía una derruida Canterlot con muchas plantas en todos sus lados, toda Equestria estaba abandonada , y entonces a su derecha vieron un gran cráter ,se acercaron y vieron el cadáver de seis ponis que portaban 5 collares y una corona, ellos no sabían que estaban viendo pero Celestia si , y en el mundo real un montón de lágrimas se le escaparan mientras seguía con el hechizo de ver recuerdos, retomando el recuerdo en sí, Recker y Z-DE se alejaron y empezaron a charlar

-Supongo que misión fallida- comento algo apagado Recker- no recibiré mi dinero, yo quería comprarme una NEOGEO-

- bueno hay una solución- Z-BE dijo a lo cual Recker lo miro interesado- pude captar las ondas del desgarro y quizás podremos replicarlas para llegar antes que ellos – Recker le considero una buena idea pero….

- tengo una duda, esa pegaso me conocía, lo que seguro debe ser por ese viaje que vamos a realizar - al decir eso Z-BE lo mira con sus pixelados ojos y dice

-así parece, creo que esta misión requiere que nos metamos en una paradoja espacio-temporal, quien sabe lo que pueda pasar – advirtió el robot pero Recker alzo los hombros y dijo

-Meh, yo quiero mi NEOGEO-dijo para sacar un disco de puntos azules el cual tira al suelo para que luego Z-BE comienza a manejar con un láser que hace que el disco emane un haz de luz que se va agrandando con el tiempo, hasta llegar a ser muy luminoso y grande, asustando a un montón de pájaros, Recker y Z-Be se acercan a al haz luminoso

-vale, cuando lleguemos yo buscare a Éufrates y tu busca presencia Suumer- ordeno Recker a lo cual su compañero movió todo su cuerpo flotante de arriba abajo en señal de confirmación

-Muy bien, Segundo intento haya voy- dijo finalmente Recker para luego entrar junto a Z-BE, entonces el haz de luz empezó a afectar a Celestia la cual ya no pudo seguir viendo recuerdos y se alejó abruptamente de Recker , sintió que algo se deslizaba por su cara , se pasó un casco y vio que era sangre de nariz, miro a Recker y este dijo

**-Demonios, el poder malnacido lo cambia y jode todo-**

* * *

**las cosas se ponen interesantes, espero poder hacer el próximo capitulo pronto, nos leemos**


	9. Aliándose y Preparándose

**Aliándose y Preparándose**

Z-DE disparaba a todos los guardias que se acercaban perforando sus armaduras y dejándoles graves quemaduras, a otros los electrocutaba con rayos mientras se dirigía a los calabozos de Canterlot en el cual un iracundo Shining Armor gritaba a un cínico hurón

-maldito idiota ¿Qué le hiciste a las princesa?- decía en su griterío el capitán

-nada, ella solo vio más de lo que debería en mi mente- dijo con sorna Recker

-serás hijo de…..-

-Shining basta- le interrumpió la princesa la cual había ido a limpiarse la sangre de su nariz y empezó a entablar conversación con el hurón

- si es cierto lo que vi en tus recuerdos, entonces una raza de seres extra dimensionales llamados Suumers destruirán Equestria y para mejorar todo esto resulta que el problema en si es una paradoja espacio temporal- decía con cansancio Celestia la cual le costaba asimilar todo esto

-así es, Eufrates y Tigris no son naturales de este mundo, vienen de una nebulosa desaparecida y son deseados por los Suumers los cuales quieren la energía que pueda ofrecerles y de esa forma ampliar su poderío, para eso han decidido viajar en el tiempo y espacio a donde la piedra fue transportada de alguna forma y por consiguiente el momento en que las piedras llegaron a Equestria es básicamente el punto en el que todo esto comenzó-

-pero ¿cómo esa piedras llegaron aquí en primer lugar?- pregunto consternada Celestia

-bueno tomando en cuenta el hecho de que los Suumers no conocen este reino y jamás hubiesen hecho que Éufrates y Tigris se escaparan de sus manos podría decir con total seguridad que…..alguien de este reino las trajo acá- ante tal afirmación Celestia y Shining abren los ojos de la sorpresa que podrían haber salido de cuencas

-pero si esa piedra fue encontrada enterrada, debió de haber ocurrido hace muchos años atrás – concluyo Celestia tras recuperarse del asombro

-¿Quién sabe? , el caso es que Eufrates y Tigris están acá y pudimos llegar antes que los Suumers, por lo que yo dijo que me permita destruirlas antes de ellos aparezcan y destruyan este reino- sentencio finalmente Recker, Celestia comenzó a pensarlo , el hurón había hecho daño a su reino , pero el daño de una guerra con un enemigo superior tecnológicamente seria mayor, podría pedirle ayuda a los grifos , pero a fin de cuentas ¿podría con una raza extra dimensional?

-está bien – dijo finalmente Celestia a lo cual Shining iba a replicar pero unos fuertes estruendo son oídos, gritos y forcejeos, de súbito entra un guardia el cual dice:

-Su majestad hemos encontrado algo interesante cerca del castillo- su voz se notaba cansada sin contar que toda su armadura se encontraba magullada, Celestia preocupada pregunta

-¿ese algo les hiso eso?-

-si….solo digamos que se resistió-dijo algo apenado el guardia el cual hace una seña para que otros guardia traigan a Z-DE atado por cadenas mágicas, ante tal presencia Shining se sorprende pero Celestia no tanto debido a que ya lo había visto en los recuerdos de Recker, ella estaba maravillada al presenciar una maquina pensante, de hecho en los recuerdos del hurón vio la forma de comportarse de esa máquina por lo que simplemente dijo

-suéltenlo-los guardias al oír tal orden se mostraron inseguros pero confiaban en su princesa por lo que lo soltaron, la maquina al verse libre le dijo a Celestia

-Gracias-Celestia sonrió

-No hay de que-

-Bueno ya que puedo hablar con usted me gustaría pedirle que…..-decía Z-DE pero se vio interrumpido por Celestia

-Libere a Recker-dijo Celestia a lo cual Z-DE simplemente se acercó a la celda en donde se encontraba Recker y le pregunto al hurón

-¿Qué más le contaste?-Recker sonrió

-me alegra verte también camarada y respecto a tu pregunta anterior la alicornia blanca vio mis recuerdos-ante tal afirmación Z-DE hizo extraños sonidos que parecían refunfuños para luego decirle al mustélido

-vale , lo he estado analizando y creo ante tal información la gobernante nos ayudara- concluyo la maquina volteándose a ver a Celestia la cual simplemente asiente y usando su magia abre la celda en donde se encontraba Recker el cual logra salir de la celda y toma una gran bocana de aire

-al fin libre- Recker disfrutaba su libertad pero entonces Shining se acerca y apuntándole con el dedo le dice

-Respetare la decisión de la princesa pero ante la más mínima señal de traición yo te destruiré – dijo con ira Shining para luego retirarse del calabozo junto con los guardias , dejando a Celestia , Z-De y Recker solos el cual este último le dice a la princesa

- dejando esto de lado necesitare mis armas, mis botas y mi mochila de vuelta- ante esto Celestia dice

-de acuerdo, pero lo más importante, debemos de saber dónde los Suumers atacaran-

-eso es lo de menos, si destruimos a Eufrates y a Tigris nos dejaran tranquilos, espero, para eso debo de insertar un virus dentro de las piedras ya que de otra forma son indestructibles- decia Recker, a lo cual Celestia curiosa pregunta

-pero ¿Por qué hiciste que la piedra desactivara la magia de este reino?- ante tal pregunta fue Z-DE quien se molestó en contestar

- simple, para poder insertar el virus debemos de bajar las defensas de la piedra, lo mejor es haciéndolo por medio de un método que baje su energía , un apagon gigantesco sería suficiente , luego se tendría que analizar el sistema de la piedra, enviar los datos para que puedan crear un virus apropiado y finalmente acabar con la piedra- explico el robot pero aun así Celestia tenía una duda

-cuanto tardaría todo esto-

-3 días aproximadamente, por piedra, por lo que serán 6 días en el que deberemos contener a los Suumers – concluyo con su voz pixelada la máquina , Celestia estaba preocupada, solo 6 dias nada más , deberá de reunir a la guardia diurna y nocturna, a la guardia de cristal, a los elementos de la armonía, a Discord el cual se encontraba de vacaciones , pedirle ayuda a los grifos, búfalos y demás razas de Equestria y finalmente a estos 2 seres singulares, mercenarios , que han visto cosas que ella jamás hubiese imaginado, solo esperemos que puedan salvar Equestria y dejar tranquilo a los ponis

- tendré que enviar muchas cartas, mientras ustedes esperen aquí , hare que les traigan sus cosas- dijo finalmente Celestia la cual se retiró a reunir un ejército capaz de enfrentarse a una raza extradimensional, que día tan loco.

* * *

Una vez los mercenarios quedaron solos comenzaron a charlar

-ahora que tenemos al reino de nuestro lado este trabajo será más fácil y poder conseguir mi dinero- dijo Recker el cual ya estaba pensando en qué hacer con tanto dinero, como comprarse la NEOGEO

- sabes se me hace raro que Celestia no preguntara quien nos contrató-dijo Z-DE con voz pixeladamente extrañada

-¿Qué importa? nosotros tampoco sabemos, a fin de cuentas Lazarus es el único que sabe la identidad de los clientes, lo que me recuerda que deberíamos dar el informe- ante tal afirmación Z-DE desplego una proyección en una pared del calabozo a lo cual se mostró un Glotón del tamaño de un poni musculoso, de colores café y dorado (como los glotones normales,)tenía un ojo gris y el otro café , llevaba una especie de polera azul oscuro de mangas cortas solamente y se encontraba en una especie de oficina con un simple escritorio de madera de caoba el cual tenía encima una Macinstosh de 1984(la cual estaba siendo observada por el glotón) y unos cuantos papeles, entonces Recker simplemente dijo de forma burlesca- Lazarus para de ver porno-

El aludido simplemente se limitó fruncir el ceño y observar a Recker para luego gruñir mostrando sus colmillos- maldito hurón ¿ya terminaste tu misión?-

-No, pero me acabo de aliar con los habitantes de este reino para poder destruir a Éufrates y Tigris, la gobernante de este reino reunirá un ejército para hacer frente a los Suumers, dándonos tiempo para cumplir mi misión - ante esto Lazarus simplemente suspiro y dijo

- entonces que estas esperando y ¿Qué te ocurrió?- dijo el glotón al ver la chaqueta del hurón hecho jirones

-un pequeño altercado, pero no importa, el caso es que parece que este reino esta jodido por muchos viajes en el tiempo que han hecho – ante esto el glotón simplemente se quedó pensativo y dijo

-¿tienen las frecuencias quánticas?-

-sí, Z-DE las logro recolectar-

-vale, envíamelas y enviare al resto para que te ayuden- Recker asintió a lo cual Z-DE empezó a hacer extraños sonidos mientras en la proyección salía un mensaje y una barra de carga diciendo "enviando archivos" una vez completado el proceso Lazarus observo la computadora y asintió

-muy bien ya las tengo, mientras trata de prepararte y conoce mejor el terreno , los refuerzos llegaran mañana , corto y fuera- la proyección desapareció justo en el momento en el que entro un guardia empujando una carretilla en donde iba todo el equipaje de Recker junto con sus botas voladoras, el guardia se retiró mirándolos con malos ojos, una vez solos el hurón abrió su mochila para sacar una chaqueta nueva , esta vez de manga larga y de color azul oscuro , se puso la mochila y las botas(los guantes sin dedos negros los seguía llevando) , se equipó las armas y finalmente se dirigió a la salida seguido por Z-DE el cual pregunto

- ¿Dónde vamos?-

- a visitar a una poni interesante- contesto Recker simplemente

* * *

A las afueras de Ponyville , en el campamento que rodeaba a Éufrates, se encontraba dentro de una de las carpas Power Driver el cual se encontraba tomando té mientras escuchaba a un científico diciéndole

- los prototipos de armas van bien y los trajes funcionan perfectamente, a este paso pronto podremos equipar a la guardia real- dijo en su informe el científico

-excelente- fue lo que respondió Power Driver, una vez el científico se retiró el unicornio rojo empezó a decir

-tras tantas desgracias que ha sufrido Equestria al fin poder traer tiempos de paz con esta piedra, evitare que con tantos embates el sistema se rompa, el vidrio se mantendrá intacto-dijo esperanzado Power Driver sin notar extrañas corrientes de energía que cruzaban el cielo

* * *

Alrededor del imperio de cristal las naves Suumers esperaban impacientes , sus cánticos empezaron a ser escuchados por los ponis de cristal y más importante por la Princesa Candace la cual rápidamente escribió una carta a su tía y la envió con su magia para recibir al mismo tiempo otra que pedía su presencia en Equestria, ella se extrañó pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar por qué gritos de terror empezaron a ser escuchados , al salir afuera vio como la gran nave Suumers se posaba sobre el castillo , Candace rápidamente activo el escudo que cubrió a toda la ciudad , las naves se acercaron al escudo y comenzaron a tocarlo con extraños cables, Candace estaba aterrada, primero la piedra , el hurón , Tirek y ahora esto, pero extrañamente las naves se comenzaron a ir , Candace dio un suspiro de alivio pero entonces noto algo, no sentía la energía del corazón de cristal, ella aterrada voló hacia su ubicación y vio sin creérselo el corazón de cristal apagado , vio adonde habían ido las naves , vio que iban hacia **Equestria** **, a lo lejos se oía:**

**PURATU- SIBTU –UNU **

**PURATU-SIBTU-UNU**

**PURATU-SIBTU…**

**PURAT….**

**PU…**

**Todo fue silencio después.**

* * *

**La guerra mas rara de todas se aproxima, espero que les haya gustado ,nos leemos**.


End file.
